A Rose by Any Other Name
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: Shandy AU. Tries to compliment cannon(but probably veers a lot). Sharon has a very obvious secret with Lieutenant Flynn. Begins in 2010. Enjoy. Note the sequel "No Rose without a Thorn" is up so you can enjoy if more Rose antics
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **Rating: T, this may change later on**

 **Pairing: Shandy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Major Crimes/Closer characters. All in good fun**

 **Author's note: An idea that popped into my head a while back. It is probably a little far fetched but it's all in good fun. Shoutout to coffeeinanebula and Glittermermaid18 over on tumblr for answering some questions I had on American healthcare or the lack thereof. Anyway, let's get started, more note/commentary at the end. Thanks for joining me on this journey, for lack of a better word, and I hope you enjoy it**

 **Thanks for joining me on this journey, for lack of a better word, and i hope you enjoy it**

 **That-Geek**

Sharon and her youngest daughter Rosa Raydor were placing their bags into their car. It was Christmas and due to Sharon's father's health, they had to change their usual plans. Once all packed Rose, as she was known, jumped into the front seat. The smile on her face seemed selected a Christmas playlist and they set off LAX.

"Can't I get any clues?" Sharon smiled at her daughter.

"Definitely not, I am sworn by a Raydor sibling pact." Rose placed a hand on her heart and dramatically announced her off for loyalty to a pact causing Sharon to laugh even more. Her children were so close despite their age difference being so great. As they calmed down Sharon's phone rang.

Rose watched sadly as her mom sighed and rolled her eyes but obediently agreed with the person on the other line, knowing exactly what was happening. She continued to watch as her mother turned her indicator on and turned back into their neighbourhood. Typical, work was destined to ruin Christmas.

-SHANDY-

Rosa Raydor smiled as the older woman placed down a tray with a teapot and biscuits for the umpteenth time that day. A knock at the door startled the peace and Rose, as she was known to most, insisted she answered it.

"Hey, sweetie." Sharon grinned, hugging her daughter. They were supposed to already be in Park City with the rest of their family but alas Sharon's job had gotten in the way. They had been forced to forgo their usual plans where Rose would go back with her grandparents after Thanksgiving however, Sharon's father Michael had been too sick to travel so she was going with her mom the day before hand.

Sharon had been called into work and thus Rose had been left with Mrs. Carter, a lonely neighbour who got very few visitors despite having raised several children. Rose enjoyed speaking to her, hearing the funny -and sometimes scrambled- memories of her life, from her time working during the war. Yet, it always came down to her stamp collection.

Sharon thanked Mrs. Carter and the two then got into the cab and headed to the airport. They laughed and joked about Christmas past and Sharon listened to Rose attempting to wheedle her way into finding out what Ricky and Emily were getting.

"C'mon Mom, it'll be our own little pact."

"This is just another elaborate plan to get me to tell you and then you will tell them and the _element of surprise_ is gone" Sharon articulated. Rose huffed and sat back in her seat.

"You and your sense of occasion" She mumbled, as Sharon's phone went off. As Rose watched, she realized that she wasn't probably going back to Mrs. C's which was the worst idea of Christmas. Sharon was in process of telling the taxi driver to go to where they had just come from but Rose _had_ to intervene.

"Mom, Mrs. C is great but if I have to hear about her stamp collection again…I might cry" the young girl interrupted, her mother glanced at her and told the driver to head straight to 1st street, LAPD headquarters.

Sharon took a suitcase and her handbag while Rose took another and her own bag- a large sports bag she insisted needed to be with her at all times- the pair got into the lift. Sharon's light-hearted smile gone and replaced with a serious expression: " _The Captain's Mask"_ as Emily and Ricky had always called it. In silence, they rode up to floor nine.

"Right you go into the breakroom" Sharon began to give her youngest the suitcase but then stopped, "I think I'll keep this one" a small smirk on her face.

"Don't you trust me" She smirked back to which her mother only scoffed then pointed to a room with a glass wall. Inside was a kitchenette and several tables and chairs. Shrugging she took one near the kitchenette, her bag went on a nearby chair, she looked around then propped her feet up. She had several books and downloaded boxing and swimming competitions in her bag and so she pulled out a book and began to read, a few pages in she squinted and was huffed as she took out her reading glasses.

A young boy entered the break room a shorter old man behind him, she sank down as if trying to sink into her book. Neither noticed her. Out the corner of her eye, she watched him, fidget and play with the Christmas napkins on the table. He looked up and tried to look her in the eye but she avoided it.

"What are you reading?" He asked moving slightly closer.

"A book, last time I checked" Rose replied with her usual disposition towards strangers. He gave her an awkward smile.

"What's the book called?" he sneered, she paused, thinking about her response

"It's called leave me alone" the young girl barely looked up from her book.

"Fine then, I'm Skander by the way. I'll be here for a while" he sauntered back to a table by the glass.

Rose eventually got tired of reading so carefully she placed the book back in her bag. 'Skander' had his head on the table walking towards the door she heard a few voices. One she knew was her mom, another was very southern and the third a gruffer male voice.

"Alright Captain, I will get you a police escort if you ask my questions." The southern voice granted.

"Thank you" Rose smiled and backed away from the door. Sharon smiled at her daughter as she took Skander out. Two older people entered with another man.

She watched as the elderly lady busied herself with food.

"Are you one of the Marku relatives?" she asked, another thick southern accent.

"No, I'm not" Rose turned her back and retrieved a tablet which she began to tap gently.

"I'm Willie Rae. Do you like Christmas?" Willie Rae asked, determined to start a conversation.

"It's better with family and the rest of mine are in Park City, making sure grandpa gets better." She explained sadly slipping her glasses off.

"Well, you can spend Christmas with us." Andy Flynn entered the room alongside him was Skander.

"Alright buddy, you just sit there. Willie Rae, I think Clay needs your help." He looked at Rose and suddenly he was somewhere else.

-SHANDY-

 **January 1999**

 _Andy Flynn looked in the rear-view mirror, the little girl was fast asleep. Her hair was messy and her clothes disheveled. She almost looks peaceful._

 _"I must thank you for looking out for my Emily, Flynn. It was almost admirable." Sharon smiled at him he smirked she was so hard to please but that made the game exciting._

 _"Well it's my job and she looked out for me too." He grinned as they headed towards the Raydor home._

 _"I know that. In all honesty, though I do appreciate the hard work." Sharon thanked him "it's more than Jack ever did for his daughter" she added looking out the window._

 _"Well he's gone and I'll be here" he looked at her briefly, she was so beautiful and elegant. The 'Child-catcher' case, as it had been called, had allowed him to get closer to her as he and her eldest child helped to capture the murder, who was beyond sick and twisted. Andy in the first few weeks began to appreciate her and respect her and then slowly that respected turned into longing and finally only a few days ago did Andy realize: he was in love and that was okay, for now._

 _They arrived at their house and he carried Emily in smiling at Mrs. O'Dwyer._

 _"That's it, mom. He's dead and it's over" Sharon informed her mom quite deflated. "Erm…mom are you okay here? It's just I want to discuss a few things with Lieutenant Flynn" She asked her mom as she slipped on a pair of flat pumps._

 _"Of course honey." Eileen hugged her baby girl stroking her hair. Andy came downstairs and headed for the door. "Lieutenant, I want to thank you as well. You have saved my granddaughter and many more young girls and boys" Eileen hugged him too. Sharon then headed back to his car, much to his confusion._

 _"Sharon?" he questioned her in the car._

 _"Take me somewhere to forget" her hand was on his thigh. "please" she pleaded._

-SHANDY-

 **December 2010**

The night had continued quite romantically until they reached his house where they had devoured each other. Both desperate to feel something. They had talked briefly and he promised to keep in touch for Emily's sake…but that hadn't happened. Last he'd heard she had a brief reunion with her ex-husband and thus Rose but now he hadn't expected this.

He watched her. She had black hair and the greenest eyes hidden behind heavy frames, she looked somewhat lanky but beautiful all the same. Jack couldn't be her father, could he?

He didn't trust the Marcu boy so he slowly backed out. The boy had just told Captain Raydor a pack of completely unbelievable lies she was forced to file. He heard her heels.

"I'll just be in here. Is there a reason your standing here?" she asked her eyebrow raised.

"There's someone else in there who strangely enough has very _green_ eyes. I'm just making sure no harm comes to her or him." He replied emphasizing the word green. She gave a tight smile

Inside the room, things were slightly different.

"I never caught your name."

"Same as my book" came the dry reply.

"Of course. Well like I said I'm Skander, Skander Marcu" He smiled and sat near her table.

"Is your aunt a lawyer?" Rose asked suddenly.

"Then you should definitely leave me alone before someone gets hurt" Rose growled.

"Most girls I know don't fight," Skander commented.

"I'm not most girls" Rose stood up, she was a few inches taller "I'm fairly confident I could beat you to a pulp." She spat as she stood a little taller.

"Really," he smirked then pushed her a little. She lost her balance falling into a chair, her weight causing the chair to fall to the ground. Rose took off her glasses and then launched herself at him. Hands flew all over the place as the two children fought.

The two adults heard the shouting ad screeching bursting into the room to find Skander struggling his shoulder pinned by Rose's knee. His legs were attempting to kick her but she was well placed to let him struggle.

"Rosa Quinn Raydor get off him, now!" Sharon demanded her arms crossed firmly crossed over her chest. Rose looked up sheepishly getting off the boy.

"Isn't there some kind of law about this" Skander was brushing himself down. Andy had picked up the Fist aid kit and started to clean the blood from his face. Sharon was discussing something with Rose when suddenly the little girl stiffened her body falling backward, Captain Raydor catching her before she hit the floor.

"Captain…" Flynn began but was shushed promptly.

"Be quiet. I have to…" the young girl began to convulse her head and limbs shaking vigorously. There was silence for the next minute-Flynn was sure he saw a tear in the Captain's eye- until the black-haired girl stopped and was placed into the recovery position. Sharon took out her phone and tapped a few things in.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked Skander. I was mad because…I just want to see grandpa and make sure he's okay" the little girl apologized looking around but staying on the ground. She was obviously tired.

"I know Rose but that's not enough. Come here." She helped her up onto a chair and without thinking, Andy Flynn stepped forward and got the girl a glass of water but the captain shook her head.

"Here. You okay?" Sharon looked up at him giving him a strange look, "Er Captain, I know you're busy but I can take her for a walk get some air around her system." He suggested, Rose smiled but her mother shook her head

"I think…"

"listen walks always helped me, when I was angry. I'll return her in one piece. I promise" Andy interrupted before the Captain made an excuse.

"I'd like to go." Rose smiled again. She'd heard about Andy Flynn from her sister. He was a nice man, with strong morals and a kind heart even if he was somewhat impatient and quick to anger. The way Emily talked it sounded as though he had been a real mentor who had then suddenly disappeared. _If I can get him alone then I can ask my questions_ she thought and continued to convince her mom is was a good idea. "I'll wait till I feel a little more alert and then we can go and get some food" she suggested, watching her mom consider the idea.

"Alright, but Lieutenant. She has a bracelet which has an alert button if she has a seizure press it. Also, time her seizures and note any factors that could have triggered it and don't allow her to drink coffee or to…" Sharon rambled on prompting Rose to laugh.

"C'mon Andy lets go before she starts rambling on not letting me be exposed to strong light or flashing lights for that matter." Rose went to the door. She looked at Skander and held her hand out "Truce. I'm sorry for well trying to break your nose and dislocate your shoulder."

"Yeah, sorry for starting it." He nervously smiled as he shook her hand. She and Andy then left leaving Sharon to sort Skander out.

-SHANDY-

"You seemed awfully eager to leave that room" Andy commented leading her to the elevator.

"Mom is amazing but she is protective. I almost died at birth, I think she blames herself for my epilepsy too sometimes." She looked down at her feet shuffling them slightly.

"I don't know much about epilepsy but I know it's probably not your mom's fault" he reassured her

"It's not me you need to convince of that. Now," she stood slightly straighter and looking into his eyes "I have some questions that concern my sister." Andy looked skeptically at her.

"What kind of questions?"

"Well for starters she wants to know why you just…filtered out of her life without as much of a word." She stared, his face contorting.

"I'm not sure you'd understand. I'm not sure I understand" He mumbled.

"Alright then, what was my dad like? I know you used to drink with him" Andy looked at this child next to him.

"Geez kid, don't you have any easy questions," he paused to think "Your father Jack was a charming guy who was…a little…I don't know kid. I'm probably not the right person to ask" Andy stumbled over his words as he tried to say something about Jack Raydor who, in all honesty, was an ass. One of the worst kinds of drunks.

"People are usually their most honest when drunk so I thought you might know something useful" Rose explained. Andy merely hummed and the pair walked in silence to the nearby coffee house, if Rose's questions continued to be this difficult he might regret inviting her on a walk.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this opening chapter. I'm not sure how long this piece will be but we'll get to 10 chapters and see where we are from there. I'm trying to be as accurate as I can so if there are any American culture/habits I'm getting wrong tell me so I can change them (not going to lie most of the spelling will probably be the British way because that's how my laptop is set). Anyway please don't forget to review on your way back because it is always nice to know people are reading and interested.**

 **Thank You**

 **That-Geek**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, basically I don't own Major crimes or the closer.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews it has made my morning. To clarify I am assuming Sharon was born in 1955 which as of December 2010 makes her 55 years' old and Andy was born in 1952 making him 58 years' old. I hope this seems realistic. I saw a Reddit where James Duff had said in 2012 Sharon was 57 so I thought '55 was a reasonable year.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review on your way back**

 **That-Geek**

 **-SHANDY-**

Andy purchased a coffee for himself and a smoothie and cake for Rose. They sat in a booth and she thanked him as she dived into the cake, ' _Kid obviously doesn't get too many sugary things to eat'_ Andy thought as Rose ate the cake with a definite urgency.

"Andy, did you stop talking to Emily because of my mom?" She asked sipping on the smoothie.

"No, I left because of me." He answered which was true to an extent.

"Oh, if I gave you Emily's name would you call or text her?" Rose continued to ask her questions.

"I guess if she knew it was coming. I'd have a lot of apologizing to do. I can only hope she'd understand." He smiled looking down at his hands nervously.

"I don't know. Dad left her and then so did you so I guess you'd have to have a really good reason for abandoning her" Rose explained, it shocked him that she knew so much and seemed to understand her sister's pain, even if it was on a somewhat immature level.

"That's true. Can I ask you a question?" He looked over the rim of his cup.

"You just did but go for it" she smirked, this kid was a smart ass which was just another piece to the puzzle of her parentage.

"When were you born?" Rose blinked, it was a simple question which almost put her off.

"I was born in summer but I was about a month early and all in all I was a very tiny baby." She informed him honestly.

"Right." He thought about when he and Sharon had been together and how that would have in January so if she were born a month early but still in summer which made her parentage even more obvious- at least to him.

"So what do you think about the Dodgers gameplay last season?" Rose started a new topic. He smirked, Ricky had been a fanatic back in the day. He remembered a jumper of his going missing only to find little Ricky swamped in it.

The two chatted for a while on the successes of the Dodgers- as well as the failures of the last season- and they continued to talk about the season tickets Sharon would get from her contacts in the Baseball sector.

"And those contacts are?" Andy asked as they were approaching the elevator in the PAB.

"I couldn't possibly divulge them." Rose turned her head with a dramatic flair. Andy took Rose straight to the break room where Willie Rae and Clay were preparing a Christmas dinner.

"Oh, there you are. Brenda Leigh wants to talk to you, Andy." She smiled at the older man.

"Oh ok, Kid try not…"

"Have any seizures? I don't control my epilepsy but I'll have a talk with myself and we'll see." he held up her wrist shaking it slightly. Andy smiled at her immediate sarcasm

"Well dear, would you like to help?" Willie Rae smiled and rose returned it. Walking over and helping the older woman organize a dinner for Christmas.

-SHANDY-

Sharon quickly left the murder room to fetch Rose who hugged her mom closely. Sharon kissed her head.

"I can't believe what that guy did to those people" She whispered.

"I know it horrible but it's not the worst I've seen," she paused to look at her daughter "which only makes this case even sadder"

"You're talking about Emily's case. Andy wasn't too confident to talk about it." She admitted to her mom.

" _Andy?"_ she drawled, surprised at how close Rose seemed to him after just one coffee trip.

"That's his name. His mom certainly didn't call him Lieutenant." The young girl joked "Now where is the food?" she left the room leaving her mom with a sad smile on her face. This was what she feared. Andy had been this close with Emily and then he'd just gone without word or reason. It had hurt her because for a while Andy was the only person Emily could talk to and he became a brilliant male figure in her life. She didn't want that to happen to Rose, which might be even worse considering the deeply wrapped truth she had hid for just over a decade.

Rose was comfortably sat next to Lieutenant Provenza and an empty space she could only assume was for her. It was strange that nobody had addressed who exactly Rose was, that was until Rose got her say.

"I did the marshmallows on those" Sharon admitted quite excitedly.

"Really? They're a little burnt" Brenda dismissed.

"They're supposed to be that way" Rose quipped "It makes them gooier" she explained. Brenda raised an eyebrow.

"A child to fight your battles" Provenza smirked.

"I have to defend her. She almost _died_ bringing me life" Rose laughed "Did you not know that she's my mother? And here I was thinking you were all elite detectives and lieutenants." Rose continued to laugh at the stupidity of the adults around her.

"I thought your children were in Park City with your parents" the chief smiled.

"They are but Rose isn't old enough to travel on her own and while usually, she'd go with her grandparents that plan was waylaid this year" Sharon gave a sad smile as she briefly explained.

"Yeah, grandpa's pretty sick again. It's just his age…and his epilepsy" Rose added, receiving a stern look from her mother, which in turn was replied with a roll of the eyes. Her mother was always so private; people might have a better understanding if she just told the truth more often.

The team talked in a cheery way, Tao leaving to catch a flight, his family had gone to the condo ahead of him so they wouldn't lose their deposit. The Lieutenant basically skipped out of the room.

When Rose's head began to lull onto her mother's shoulder Sharon knew it was best to get going. Kissing her forehead, she gently moved her head to the empty table while she quickly headed to her office and the break room to get their things.

When she returned, Rose was awake and 'talking' to Chief Johnson.

"So Rose, how's your grandpa?" Sharon scoffed, did this woman have no shame? She continued to watch as Rose smiled and answered.

"You don't care. You don't like my mother and you don't trust her but you only know her as an officer and I know her as a mother." Rose replied diligently and loyal to her mother, she wasn't fooled by the Chief suddenly caring personality. The chief smiled at her.

"You're very much like her." Brenda tried to complement.

"Not really, I have a temper. I struggle to contain my emotions, mom's very good at that." Rose explained, Sharon walked over to the pair, placing a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Lieutenant Flynn has offered to drive us home so we have to go." She informed her daughter, politely nodding her head to the Chief respectively.

-SHANDY-

Andy was leaning on his car waiting when he saw Rose and Sharon. He very graciously took the bags and put them in the trunk. He rushed around to the passenger seat and Sharon smirked as she got in. Rose was in the back with her own bag as they pulled out of the parking area she retrieved a pillow and closed her eyes.

"Resourceful kid" Andy chuckled seeing her in the mirror.

"I don't know how she stores some of those things. Once she pulled a string of battery powered lights out. I mean it was Christmas but a string of 200 multi coloured lights" Sharon laughed a little at the memory.

"Emily did that too. She once stored a flashlight and some string in her bag." Andy smiled, she had been a resourceful kid. Always looking at things in a unique way.

"So that's where all my string went" Sharon laughed again, their eyes meeting for a moment which caused an awkward pause. Sharon blushed and turned her head to look out of the window.

"Listen, I want to know everything about Rose. I want to do whatever I can to be part of her life." Andy stated calmly.

"OK then on the second of January, Rose is going to a friend's house so I can meet you for coffee" She told him then she smiled, "I never thought you'd be so…" she paused, trying to reign in her emotion, she couldn't let what she had once felt transfer as this faux trust that had yet to be earned.

"Calm, reasonable. Hey, I've learned a lot from those ridiculous seminars you send me to." He interrupted, smirking at her embarrassed expression. They sat in silence for a further 10 minutes until they reached Sharon's home. She turned and patted Rose on the knee.

"Listen, Rose, before we have our own Christmas celebration. I want you to change into your pyjamas and take your bags upstairs. No presents will be opened until both of us are in our pyjamas" She instructed kindly.

"Ok mom," came the groggy reply. She slowly got out of the car after taking the keys and heading up to the house her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Thank you for the lift and I will see you after new year" She smiled, exiting the car and making her way to the trunk and hauling out the cases. Andy appeared and took one of the bags and carried it to the house. She thanked him one last time then entered her house.

 **-SHANDY-**

 **Author's note: I had a look online for how the Dodgers did in 20 and it was just a bunch of numbers and phrases that confused the hell out of me so I guess every team has some wins and some losses in a season, right? Anywho, once again thanks for all the lovely reviews and I guess we will see each other next time.**

 **That-Geek**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Major Crimes or The Closer.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed on chapters 1 &2 it was greatly appreciated. Here is the next chapter so enjoy.**

Rose and Sharon had a fun few days as Ricky, Sharon's son, came down to LA on his way home from Park City. His bags full of presents, every available space taken up by his clothes or Christmas presents. Rose was probably quite glad her brother wasn't the vainest or fashionable because he had more presents than clothes.

Rose received many things including a few new swimming costumes, several books, new charms for her bracelet and plenty of food among other things. Ricky and Rose raced through Sharon's infamous cookies and all three of them talked to the rest of their family via Skype.

Michael O'Dwyer, Sharon's father, seemed to be looking better and his medication had been adjusted and was working for him again.

"Ron, its not like ive still got the shakes" he scoffed when his youngest daughter had lectured him on drinking coffee. He had was a stubborn man, much like his four children.

Everything seemed to be looking up.

On New year's day Sharon was woken by her phone, before looking at the caller ID she groaned; if this was chief Johnson she might scream.

"Raydor" she answered in her _captain's_ voice.

"Ronnie? Oh my baby…" Her mother spoke softly as though she were crying. Sharon had only ever seen or heard her mother cry three times in her whole life. It was unnerving and unsettling to hear small whimpers coming from such a strong woman.

"Mom, what's wrong?" from the moment the words left her lips she regretted it. She lay down listening to the soft irish voice tell her about her father's accident. All she could think abouot was getting to her father and apologising for not getting to hug him at Christmas or at New Years for that matter.

"I'll be there as soon as I can mom. Are the others on their way too?" she asked.

"Oh Lockie's been here for a while, a colleague called him in. Mark has several clients wanting to start the year with divorce but he's trying to _delegate_ and your sister…she's been shouting at the airlines for hours to get here as quickly as possible" Eileen O'Dwyer informed her youngest, her voice still slow and readily getting steadier.

"I'll see you soon, give my love to daddy and Lockie." She acknowledged and then hung up after final goodbyes. With a deep breath, she got up and then rushed around the room gathering some clothes for herself. Quietly she let herself into Rose's room and packed some clothes for her. When she was finished packing she went into her makeshift office and ordered plane tickets for the next flight available; tomorrow morning.

She sat in her chair her hands running through her hair, she wasn't quite sure how to react. She felt guilty having missed what was probably her father's last Christmas and some sort of resentment of the chief who had stopped her leaving.

-SHANDY-

Rose woke to gentle- but consistent- tapping on her shoulder. Her eyes blinked open the sun streaming open. She turned and her mom was there, sitting on her bed.

"Momma?" she asked groggily

"Yes. Now listen. Grandpa's very sick and we have to go and see him. So, get some clothes and you can eat some fruit salad in the car to the airport." She informed her daughter softly. Rose nodded and got out of the bed. She grabbed some tracksuit bottoms and a t shirt and got ready to leave.

The drive was uneventful, Rose ate her fruit and watched her mother concentrate on the road harder than she normally did. On the plane Rose slept, for the first 10 minutes she was only pretending as she felt her mothers hand squeeze her hand- perhaps the older woman was scared to let go in case something happened to either of them- soon the steady breathing lulled her to sleep.

-SHANDY-

When she arrived at the hospital her three siblings were sitting around their mother: she'd missed it. Rose walked straight towards her grandma and hugged her, which received a grateful hum. Sharon just stared at the group.

"Ron, you okay?" her sister, Eryn walked up to her a comforting arm around her waist. Sharon looked up and nodded.

"How long?" She asked, her face neutral bar the more frequent blinking.

"About 20 minutes, it was very peaceful and he wanted you to know he loved you very much." She explained softly. Sharon nodded, it wasn't the biggest secret that Michael O'Dwyer was often closer to Sharon and her 3 children, perhaps it was because Sharon was the youngest or maybe just because she seemed to understand the effects of epilepsy. Whatever it was that favouritism gave Sharon a huge sense of guilt.

"Can I see him?" She whispered. Eryn nodded and pointed to a nearby room.

Sharon entered the quiet room and gasped at the sight; her father was just lying there, his once strong chest relaxed and still. His face looked relaxed, she hoped he had died without any pain. Pulling up a nearby chair she sat and held his hand.

"I'm sorry daddy" She whispered.

Eileen O'Dwyer found her youngest daughter still in her fathers room one hour after she disappeared. Her head was down her hand in his. It pained her to see that, she often thought about Sharon, she was different from her siblings. They were all stubborn but Sharon was at the top of that list. Where her sibling had no qualms about asking for help, Sharon avoided it until it was almost too late. Then there was looks, Sharon had dark hair and light eyes whereas the other three had dark eyes and light hair; she was the spitting image of Michael.

"Ronnie, my darlin', you wanna go home?" Sharon looked up her eyes glassed over, "Eryn took Rose home with your things, you want to come home with me now?" Sharon sat up and saw the nurses and doctors by the door; it was time to go.

The mother and daughter walked down to the car that Sharon was sure Eileen had had for 50 or 60 years which brought a faint smile to her face. They got in and drove home silently; Sharon had never been the child to share her feelings easily.

When they arrived Rose hugged her mother who then walked up to her old room and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

It was dark when Sharon woke and she could hear distant laughing, probably coming from down stairs, she reached for her phone and found that she had missed calls from Chief Johnson and Andy. She hadn't even thought about work since her mom had called.

 _"Sorry for the radio silence. Something came up and I won't make it to coffee tomorrow, sorry."_ She typed a message and pressed send. Then with a deep breath, she called Chief Pope.

"Hello, Chief sorry for the late call." She apologized.

 _"how nice of you to call Captain, we've been trying to contact you all day"_ he replied.

"I didn't realize, I just called to say that my father died and I have flown out to be with my family. I'll be gone for a few days and I will call Lieutenant Davis and inform he is in charge" She explained, the door of her room opened to reveal her mother.

 _"I'm sorry to hear that…shall I tell the major…"_ he was hesitant as they both knew that if Sharon had been allowed to leave she may have seen her father one last time before his death.

"No. I will tell them when I return, just don't let them contact me. If they need IA they should contact Lieutenant Davis" She interrupted her finger to her lips to shush her mom.

 _"I guess I will see you later in the New Year captain, give my condolences to your family"_ he replied with an unfamiliar sincerity. With a formal goodbye, she hung up.

"How you doin' sweetie?" Eileen asked sitting on the bed next to Sharon.

"I'm fine mom. I have to contact Lieutenant Davis and then I'm all yours." She smiled.

"I came in to say goodnight, I'll see you in the morning. I want to go for a walk with you" Eileen explained

"Ok then shall we go after breakfast say eight thirty" Sharon momentarily brightened up making Eileen laugh. Sharon had always been an early bird-much like her father- when she was a teenager Eileen would wake to find Sharon had been up long enough to make toast, study and go for a swim.

"Sweetheart, I'm old lady I need my beauty sleep, I'll be ready at ten. In the mean time you can have a talk with your own youngest daughter" Eileen laughed and kissed the top of Sharon's head before heading to bed herself.

-SHANDY-

Sharon woke around 5 after falling asleep around 3, she found some jogging pants and a tank top and padded down stairs. She locked the door and ran.

Rose woke up to the closing of the front door she rushed to the window just in time to see her mom running away from the house. The youngster sighed heavily, her mother hadn't come downstairs once they reached her grandparents home.

Rose crept into her mother's room and saw she had left her phone behind.

In LA the major crimes team had caught a case; a drug addict caught red handed and unfortunately, this addict just happened to be the kid of some wealthy couple who personally knew Pope making it a major crime.

Brenda Leigh Johnson had been approached by Lieutennant Davis who informed her Captain Raydor was unavailable and he would be following them to _'Get an impression of her command strategy and her team's responses to that'_. The chief was anything but pleased, the man seemed entirely too enthusiastic for FID, Captain Raydor was probably taking an extended holiday and serving her revenge.

The squad were back in the murder room and Tao was explaining the victims technological and financial status. Flynn's phone rang suddenly.

"It's Raydor" he explained "Flynn" he answered gruffly

 _"Andy, its Rose, Captain Raydor's daughter. I was wondering if…if I could talk to you, maybe."_ Her voice was soft nothing like the loud voice from Christmas.

"Oh right sure kid. What's up? You…er…enjoying your holiday?" He scratched his head, he hadn't expected to be called by her, surre he liked the kid and he had told her he'd be there but somehow he had expected her to avoid anyway.

 _"I wish this was holiday. Grandpa died and mom missed it. She's…well she doesn't give much away but I'm worried about her"_ Rose explained her voice still soft, poor kid had probably been crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that," Andy stood and excused himself from the room. This deserved respect and privacy.

 _"I don't think Mom wants people to know but I'm struggling to keep it all in."_ She explained quietly, he nodded taking in what she was saying.

"Your mother is a very private person, you need to give her time. Was she close with your grandfather?" he asked.

"Oh very, she was his baby girl, the youngest of four. He also helped me cope with my epilepsy, he had it too. Mom would discuss things with him and he would talk to me, about controlling my anger and how to lead a normal life. He was very wise; I learnt a lot from him" She rambled on but he was happy to listen.

Andy and Rose spoke for a while longer and soon Rose was laughing at his sarcastic humour.

A knock on the door startled both them. For Rose, it was her grandmother and for Andy it was the Chief.

"I have to go" they said at the same time making them both laugh.

 _"My grandma is here. Promise you won't mention this to anyone, mom isn't ready to confront her colleagues"_ She reminded him, Andy chuckled.

"I won't tell a soul. Do you have your own number, I'm sure your mother isn't enthusiastic about you using her cell." He inquired.

 _"No, I'm not allowed one but we can still talk, just when mom isn't around and you know using her cell."_ The 11-year-old answered sadly.

"You never said where she was,"he asked concerned.

" _She went for a run, some time ago. I enjoyed our talk. Thank You, Andy,"_ She gave a meek smile and he could hear her sincerity and felt as though he had been able to truly help her.

"You're very welcome. I hope things get better, talk soon" he waited for her response then hung up. Chief Johnson glared at him.

"You and Captain Raydor sound close" she snipped.

"Oh that wasn't the Captain, it was Rose, the girl from Christmas, she just wanted a word. Sorry I was for so long; I'll get back to the murder room now" he chuckled somewhat nervously and left the room.

Eileen smiled at Rose, of all her grandchildren Rose was the most enthusiastic to see her grandparents. When Emily was four she would have terrible tantrums when she visited, ricky was never very happy to be held by either one of them but Rose, she would have massive tantrums when it was time to go. She would happily cuddle with her grandpa and granny. Eileen could only imagine how she was taking Michael's death.

"You want to make some pancakes?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"Sure. Granny are you okay?" Rose crawled over and sat beside her.

"I am. We knew it was coming, that doesn't mean it's not difficult but your grandpa and I discussed what would happen once he was gone." She explained.

"Ok but mom knew…and she clearly isn't coping" Rose's eyes glassed over.

"Well sweetheart people deal with it differently. I can't be sure but she didn't have time with him towards the end" Eileen told her granddaughter, Rose nodded then got off the bed.

"Lets go make those pancakes." She grinned and bolted downstairs.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's note: here we are at the end of another chapter. Thanks for reading and showing your support.**

 **Next time:** ** _"What the hell happened?" She asked panic evident_** in _ **her face. Rose looked up.**_

 _ **"Nothing granny, it was nothing." She dismissed, then a small smile emerged, "Although I think the pancake is burned" Eileen smiled and turned to the stove.**_

 **That-Geek**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **Author's Note: Once again thank you for all your reviews, appreciate them so much.**

When Sharon returned home, she headed straight for the shower. Her whole body ached from her run. She had gone up into the woods, about an hour from the house. Deep within the woods was a lake she and her father had gone there many a time. One specific time she remembered was when she and her friends had decided to be rebels and smoke, at the time they were unaware they had been caught.

Michael had taken Sharon to the bench and made her smoke, it didn't go well and she was vomiting for the next two days but she vowed to never go behind his back again.

Sharon, at the time, was beyond angry and stopped talking to her father but know she had her own children she understood that her father probably felt betrayed.

Upon entering the kitchen, she found Rose at the stove standing over a pan. She closed her eyes and sighed, why wasn't Rose more careful?

"What are you doing, Rose?" she asked walking over.

"Making breakfast, granny said I could," she explained, then shooed her mom away. Sharon rolled her eyes and stepped forward to interfere.

"Well stop, I can do it. Granny showed me what to do so you go sit down" Rose dismissed, Sharon was not satisfied she placed a hand on Rose's shoulder to gently move her aside but she was more forceful than intended and ended up pushing Rose to the side and her own hand landed on the hot stove. Sharon let out a cross between a growl, whimper, and scream.

"Mom!" Rose rushed to her mother's aide. She shoved Sharon's hand under running water and laid her head on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Sharon didn't answer "You don't have to talk but you need to be careful" Rose whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Sharon apologized, tears brimming in her eyes.

"It's fine, no harm done. I'm more worried about you." Rose looked at Sharon's hand, it was less red but a little blotchy so she kept it under the running water.

"You shouldn't, I'm _your_ mother not the other way around" Sharon seemed to scold herself-no pun intended- for being so careless in front of her youngest daughter. Eileen walked in and rushed over to the sink.

"What the hell happened?" She asked panic evident on her face. Rose looked up.

"Nothing granny, it was nothing." She dismissed, then a small smile emerged, "Although I think the pancake is burned" Eileen smiled and turned to the stove.

-SHANDY-

Michael William O'Dwyer was buried beside his sister, who had died about 3 years previously. All his children were present and many, but not all, of his grandchildren. The funeral itself was based on his favourite hymns and sermons. Father Connelly was gracious when reminiscing about his first meeting with Michael. There was an obvious sadness within the church but there were also shy and sad smiles present.

Sharon played the piano- her father's favourite piece- and Lochlan recited a poem that he felt reflected his father's life perfectly. After the funeral, everyone walked to the cemetery. Rose kept her head down and her hand tightly in her mother's. Sharon kept on her other arm looped with Lochlan's, her head down trying to hide the tears that welled in her eyes.

The 4 O'Dwyer children and widow dropped roses on top his coffin and then as they said one final prayer before retreating to cars which would take them back to the house, where a wake would take place.

The O'Dwyer household was a sea of black, with only hints of green and blue, the guests chatted with Michael's family offering their condolences and for many of the guests a good hearty meal for Eileen. The woman in question was handling everything very well, yes, of course, she had cried at his funeral but she wasn't some blubbering mess who could barely stand. She cried because her heart was damaged and it was unlikely that damage would repair. She cried because she would never be held by her husband, she cried because they'd never argue again about her inability to speak 'American'. Eileen cried because she was never going to make any new memories with the man she loved.

In some ways, she had been prepared Michael-and doctors- had been very good at explaining what would happen as they approached his inevitable death. His death wasn't a surprise and he wasn't in pain, it was the loss of hope, the loss of comfort and the realization that he was now only a memory.

There was a lull during the wake, where everyone began talking amongst themselves so Eileen gathered her children into the kitchen. She looked at their faces, smiling at them. They were so beautiful but it was Sharon who stood out. She was the spitting image of her father, she hoped it didn't cause her youngest any internal turmoil, she knew how difficult Sharon found this not that she'd admit it to anyone.

"I have something to give you all," she sat at the table, "While there will be an official will reading, your father requested I give these to you in person." She took a box on the table, it was a jewelry box. The first item was a tie pin.

The tie pin had a small lion on it and the family motto: _"Is suáilce an uaisle amháin"_ , their father had worn it to all their school events. That was the thing about Major Michael O'Dwyer, he was never out his suits so he had reason to always wear a tie pin. However, this tie pin was the special occasion pin, he wore it with pride when his children had their own achievements.

"Lochlan, your father knew that this would be safe and worn with you" He smiled at his mother and accepted the pin.

"Thank You, Mom. I will wear it with pride, just like he did." He took the pin and attached it to his tie. There was another round of comforting smiles. Next came another box it was flatter this time and was handed to Eryn. It was their grandmother's necklace.

Although they had an Aunt she was the black sheep in the family and thus had rarely spoken to them when she was alive. Their aunt had left the necklace to their father and now Eryn was to receive it. Eryn clutched it to her chest both Sharon and Eryn had been in awe of Granny O'Dwyer's necklace. Mark smiled and helped his sister put the necklace on.

Mark received a box with Michael's medals, which as a child had fascinated him. He thanked his mom and studied the medals a content sigh escaping him.

"It's strange. We will never see dad wear these again" a small smirk appeared on his face, as he touched the medals with his fingertips. Lockie and Sharon had their hands clasped their hands together as Eileen took Sharon's hand.

"Now, Sharon, here is your gift." It was a letter "open it in your own time" Eileen smiled getting up and taking Mark's hand back through into the lounge. Sharon got up and went up her bedroom, the day was only half way through and she was exhausted. She sat on her bed and stared at the letter, it was perfectly normal, her name scrawled in her father's questionable script. She sighed and lay back; she'd open it later.

 **-SHANDY-**

 **Author's Note: A few questions in the reviews last time round. In terms of Only woman on the team, there is only an epilogue to go so I shall try to finish that and give it a proper ending. As for Rose's birth, you will just have to wait and see- patience is a virtue and all that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing (except the mistakes)**

 **Author's Note: I must tell you that I am writing a little ahead and I have come up with so many ideas that I have almost exceeded 10 chapters, with that in mind I hope you have all enjoyed the chapters so far.**

 **-SHANDY-**

Rose and Sharon entered their home to find it in the exact same condition they left it, it was until they went into the kitchen to find a basket of fruit that they realized Gavin had passed by.

 _I'm sorry for your loss darling, I'll be into seeing you soon_

 _Gavin xx_

 _P.S Rose look after your mother_

Rose smiled and hugged her mom tightly before going to her room. Sharon went to the couch grabbing a cushion as she fell against it. The whole trip had been exhausting booth physically and emotionally. She closed her eyes and soaked up the silence only to break it when her daughter curled into her side.

"You okay? Do you want anything?" She asked stroking Rose's hair.

"Maybe another day off school" Rose suggested

"Absolutely not…anyway, I have to go to work and sort things out. Don't you want to see your friends?" Sharon asked.

"No, they'll want to talk about their _amazing_ holidays and they got. All I got was a ruined Christmas and a dead grandpa" She scoffed, a bitter tone in her voice. Sharon hummed and held her daughter tighter.

"I'm sorry, this year could definitely have been better" Sharon tried to lighten the mood much to Rose's aggravation.

"Really, you don't say." She replied storming out of the room. Sharon groaned throwing her head back, this was never going to be easy.

-SHANDY-

At LAPD's headquarters, Chief Johnson was having a somewhat similar problem. Lieutenant Davis was- and Brenda couldn't believe she was thinking this- worse than Raydor. He was younger more enthusiastic about his knowledge of the rules, she suspected that he saw this an opportunity for promotion.

After most cases that involved Captain Raydor she would submit her report and Brenda could choose whether to read it but Davis called a meeting with herself and sometimes Provenza to discuss conduct and what can be done to resolve certain issues. It was driving Brenda insane.

She picked up her phone, right now she would do anything to get rid of Davis.

Sharon heard the phone ring but ignored the first time and the second time by the third time she was tempted but sitting outside Rose's room trying to get her daughter to cooperate wasn't a good time to answer the phone. On the fourth call, she made a loud and aggravated noise.

"What?" She answered forcefully knowing full well it was Chief Johnson.

 _"Captain Raydor, would you mind awfully coming down to the office? Thank you so very much"_ the voice of Brenda filled her ear and Sharon winced, she had definitely not missed that voice.

"I can't. Not for another week, if it's important, talk to Davis he is handling Internal Affairs for now." Sharon didn't have the energy to argue and hung up before the Chief could answer.

"Rose, please let me in. I know this hard, I miss him too but if we fight then it won't things easier." Sharon spoke softly, trying to encourage her daughter to talk to her. The door opened and Sharon found that Rose had changed into her pajamas and was fiercely holding onto the Rose cushion Michael had gotten when she was born.

Sharon sat on the bed and leaning against the headboard she stroked Rose's back.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe he's gone. I have no one to talk to anymore." Rose sniffed.

"You can talk to me." Sharon offered flashing a small smile in her daughter's direction

"Not like that, don't be mad but Grandpa and I use to swap notes on our carer's. He'd tell me all about granny and Sophia's, annoying habits and I'd do the same for you. We could laugh for hours about the somewhat ridiculous behavior" Rose explained, her eyes becoming a little lighter as she remembered her grandpa's laugh.

"Oh well then maybe you shouldn't talk to me about me. However, if anything is bothering you, you come to me." Sharon looked down at her daughter.

"Ok, mom. I'll try." Rose affirmed, Sharon left to change and then the two went to Sharon's room where Sharon dug out some old photo albums of when she was younger.

"Why is grandpa covered in mud?" Rose asked the photo in question featured Michael in his fishing gear covered head to toe in mud and slime.

"Well, that was from our last family camping trip. You see, your grandpa would wake me, your aunt and uncles up every morning for drills. Now while Eryn and I weren't so annoyed your uncles _hated…"_ as Sharon told her story her phone went off once again. It was Davis.

" _Captain, sorry to disturb but well, Chief Johnson is refusing to cooperate unless I get you down here."_ He explained, somewhat nervously.

"Davis, go to Pope" She was about to hang up when he replied.

 _"I did and he didn't want any trouble so he told me to call you"_ Sharon sighed she looked at Rose who nodded solemnly as she got off the bed.

"Alright, here is the deal I am coming down for one hour to sort out the necessary paperwork any longer than that and I will make damn sure it is overtime which I will not let go of. Ok?" Sharon explained emphasizing her points. She received a brief reply from Davis and then hung up. She looked at her closet and huffed, she could not be bothered with heels or suits and pulled a pair of jeans and a tank top out pairing it with a leather jacket and her favourite boots.

"Mom, can you just ask Mrs. C to come here, I don't feel like leaving, " Rose asked from her bed as Sharon went to check on her.

"Ok but you have to go downstairs while she's here" Sharon compromised and Rose agreed. Sharon went downstairs and called Mr. C who 5 minutes later arrived.

"Where have you been Sharon. I've barely seen you both?" she inquired.

"Oh well, my father was sick and unfortunately he took a turn for the worst. We stayed for his funeral and a few extra days" Sharon explained. "We don't have much in but Rose has been told to come downstairs, she is a little on edge since my dad passed" she added before leaving.

"Poor woman" Mrs. C muttered, she'd only heard snippets but those suggested that the Raydor's marriage was a poor example. Major O'Dwyer had always been an excellent conversationalist when would visit his daughter, it was such a shame.

-SHANDY-

Sharon walked down the corridor leading to the murder room, she had the necessary paperwork to acknowledge that her leave was bereavement but she also had to cash in some leave so that she could sort a few things out; personally.

"Captain, how are you?" He asked she gave a thankful smile.

"Fine, but we just got home and I'd appreciate it if I could get today off with no interruptions. If not for me for my daughter" She explained slowly, occasionally looking down at her feet.

"Alright, I will see what I can do but…"

"Chief, my daughter is an epileptic eleven-year-old with anger management issues. Her Christmas has been ruined and her grandpa has died. I am requesting a holiday to make sure she settles back into her home life, even if it's only for today. Can't you understand that?" She interrupted him and further explained the situation.

"Captain, I do not have an issue but it is Chief Johnson who is desperate for your assistance." Chief Pope tried to reassure her. She nodded and left.

"Oh Captain it so lovely to see you. Can you stay? Good" Chief Johnson began to rattle all of her complaints off.

"Chief, I've taken a vacation for the rest of the day. Talk to Lieutenant Davis" Sharon sighed.

"Just look over this in the break room, please" with a smug smile she hurried away. Sharon huffed and went to the break room. She sat down and picked up a pen from her bag, hissing as she felt pain in the hand that had been burned. She placed her hand in her bag to get some cooling gell and felt something else.

It was the letter, from her father.

She closed her eyes and stared at it. She'd always loved her father's handwriting, it was so elegant but this envelope seemed messy. He probably wasn't at his best when he wrote it, old age giving him the shakes. She turned it over and began to lift the seal when the door opened.

"I just want to say sorry and…What the hell happened to your hand?" Asked quite alarmed at her hand which was bandaged, it had previously been hidden by her jacket.

"I…erm…I" she took a deep breath "It got burnt, it was an accident." Andy pulled his chair closer noting her shaky voice. Gently he put his hand on her knee.

"If you want to talk, I'm here." She smiled, her hand gently covered his.

"I missed him by 20 minutes, Andy," Sharon's became misty, "I haven't physically hugged him since St Paddy's day. That's nearly a year!" she admitted her head down in shame.

"It's okay, children they have to live and sometimes that means that their parents get left behind." He admitted.

"I know but my dad and I were different. I was the baby, the miracle nobody thought would happen and my dad he taught me everything I know," She explained, "I mean everyone thought I'd end up in the army that I'd follow him. I let him down." She sighed slumping further forward.

"How do you know that? You made a life for yourself and had kids. You are strong, independent and…beautiful" She looked up at him and stood. "I'm sorry"

"I didn't want to lie but before Rose, I had a miscarriage and Jack left…I was scared you would do the same" She admitted, "and it would have hurt more because…"

"Captain, have you read that file" Brenda slowed down as she saw Andy standing close to Sharon, his hand on her back. "Er, What…"

"I'm leaving. Lieutenant, thank you. Chief, goodbye" Sharon abruptly grabbed her bag and left. She held a hand over chest as she dashed away, she had seen something in his eyes and if it was what she thought…her life just got a lot more complicated.

 **-SHANDY-**

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading, any questions leave them in your review and I'll try to address them as best I can. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and appreciate all your lovely reviews.**

 **That-geek**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 **Author's Note: Thanks for all your lovely comments. Hope you all enjoy the next installment.**

 **-SHANDY-**

Sharon thanked Mrs. C for staying to look after Rose. The older woman smiled.

"She's still sad but she watched some sports game on the television, she's been cheering along to that" She informed her before going.

Sharon walked through to the lounge where Rose was sat with a Dodgers hat and a punnet of grapes. Smiling to herself Sharon reached around and hugged her.

"Mom, get off me" Rose swatted her away causing Sharon to laugh more. She walked into the kitchen and gathered some ingredients for dinner.

"Rose, do you want a pasta salad or bacon mac and cheese?" Sharon asked popping her head round the door.

"Bacon mac and cheese, please. Can we have chocolate fruit salad for desert?" Rose asked looking back at her mom, her green eyes bigger than normal.

"Ha. We will see" Sharon replied, a small smirk. She went back and continued to make the dinner. After a while, she started humming as she made dinner.

-SHANDY-

Mother and daughter sat eating making some awkward eye contact every so often but there wasn't much to talk about. The knock on the door alarmed them both. Sharon rolled her eyes and answered it.

"So, I was making myself some spaghetti and cannoli and, silly me, got the measurements wrong so I have extra," Andy explained holding up a bag, Sharon slowly moved aside to let him in.

"Hey kid, how you doing? You like cannoli?" He asked setting the bag down on the breakfast bar area. Rose smiled nodding enthusiastically as she suddenly began eating her pasta significantly faster. "Kid, slow down. The cannoli will still be here once you're done" he laughed as she slowed down.

"Do you want a coffee, lieutenant?" Sharon Asked heading towards the kitchen.

"I do, but as a functioning adult male, I'm sure I can make my own," He pointed to the table where the other plate was set, "Enjoy your dinner which I interrupted." Sharon scoffed but sat down anyway.

"So, kid, apart from baseball what else do you follow?" Andy asked.

"I adore boxing, we have a punching bag downstairs and I like to swim lots too," Rose chattered, "Although I do like the movies. My brother had to leave a lot of his DVD's here when he moved to college so I usually borrow those. Well, the age appropriate ones anyway." She continued excitedly, side-eyeing her mom's suspicious look.

"Well I have to say boxing was popular where I grew up and I caught a few live fights but I've never seen the appeal" Andy answered, sitting down with his coffee.

"I get that, it can be bloody and gross. However, it's very strategic and I've learned how to defend myself rather than how to attack someone." The young girl nodded, her mother quietly watching. Inside Sharon was quite torn; she was happy that Rose seemed to like her biological father but she also felt guilty, the three of them, plus Emily and Ricky, could've had years of being a family. She ruined a relationship because she was scared.

"Mom!" Sharon blinked shaking herself out her thoughts as Rose's voice was registered. "What's your favourite movie?" Rose asked Sharon blushed, how long had she been deep in thought?

"Oh sweetie, I'm not sure I've seen lots of movies. It's hard to pick a favourite." Sharon answered non-committedly. Andy smirked, did this woman ever have a straight answer.

"Well, mine has to be either…"

"The Red Shoes. The first movie I watched" Sharon interrupted suddenly and softly. "We watched it at ballet class. It wasn't until years later I saw a production of it and I brought Emily…that's probably a favourite" She smiled dreamily lost in a pleasant memory.

"I remember that movie," Rose smiled then looking at Andy, "It was the most boring thing I've ever seen. Honestly, I left the room and watched another with Ricky" she sniggered.

The three of them talked for a while over the cannoli, mostly about Rose. Andy found out that he loved PE and English in school although overall, she couldn't wait to leave. He also learned that Sharon was the one to introduce her children to baseball and that ' _back in her day_ ' she was good when they played.

Rose moved to the sofa, claiming the cannoli had filled her up she needed a lie-down. Andy had laughed and picked up the plates.

"You can join her if you want" Sharon smiled.

"No, I'll help you here, if that's okay. I think the kids knocked out for now anyway" He laughed, Sharon smirked as she began to organize the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"Sharon, what did you mean? That day in the break room." He asked leaning against the counter, he watched as she paused slowly turning.

"I don't remember what I said." She lied.

"You said that if you suffered a miscarriage with Rose then it would hurt more should I leave, then the chief came in" he informed her. His arms crossed and when she looked at him he had an expression that told her he was _never_ going to let it go.

"It doesn't matter, just forget I said anything" She dismissed it moving towards the living room only to be blocked by him.

"Sharon I was patient before but you are testing me. I have a right to know, don't I?" He pleaded, his voice low in case Rose heard. She nodded slowly.

"Of course you do but I…I…you can stay and we will discuss this once Rose is in bed" Sharon slumped against the wall.

"Thank you" he breathed slumping too. They moved into the living room where Rose was lightly dozing. Sharon kneeled and moved her black hair from her face.

"Sweetheart, you want to head up for bed" She whispered.

"No, I'm not tired." She replied groggily as she sat up, Sharon smiled.

"I'm sorry, I must have made that sound like you had an option. Now, go to bed" Sharon corrected herself then Rose trudged out of the room returning moments later to say goodnight.

"Night Andy, thanks for the Cannoli. Night mama" She hugged her mom and received a kiss on the top of her head.

Sharon and Andy stood in silence presumably Sharon was listening to make sure Rose had gone t bed and they were safe to discuss everything. Sharon went into the kitchen are and made some tea.

"What do you want to know?" She asked as she placed the kettle on the stove and grabbed some teabags which had some fancy and unusual flavour. He watched leaning against the wall.

"I guess I want to know everything from the start" he smiled hopefully, she handed him a mug of tea and sat down on the sofa tucking her legs underneath her.

"Well, I started feeling sick and hot & cold all the time and when I went to the doctor, assuming it was well, the menopause but turns out I was pregnant." She began

 **February 1999**

 _Sharon stared at her doctor blinking profusely._

 _"I know it comes as a shock but you are indeed pregnant." Dr. Green smiled reassuringly at her._

 _"How often do you want to see me?" she asked, her hands were tightly screwed together. The death of her son Michael had only happened 2 years ago, so being pregnant was not only a high risk because of her age but also the events of 2 years ago._

 _"Well I want to see you in 4 weeks and then we're probably looking at every fortnight after that. If you have any issues between now and our next appointment call me immediately and an emergency appointment will be made." She explained. Dr. Green had been Sharon's doctor for years, ever since Emily was born when she was just a junior doctor._

 _"That's great thanks, doctor, I guess general orders are hydration and low-stress levels." She smiled, the general rules of high-risk pregnancy._

 _"Took the words out of my mouth, Sharon. Now," Dr. Green smiled writing out an appointment card for exactly 4 weeks time, "Take that to reception and it can be finalized and an exact time can be arranged. Sharon nodded and left the room._

 _-SHANDY-_

 _Sharon had lived in a haze for 2 weeks after her appointment, her dejected look and manner prompted her friend, Gavin to ask her children what was wrong. Emily and Ricky didn't know anything so instead, he called Eileen and she turned up on her daughter's doorstep._

 _"Mom, what are you…Gavin, what are the two of you doing here?" Sharon asked surprised as her mother hugged her._

 _"You've been so dejected lately, I know your mother is the best person to drag it out of you." Gavin placed an arm around her shoulders._

 _"I'll go make a cup of tea and we can talk, all right Ronnie" Eileen smiled. Sharon willingly went to the sofa with Gavin where she lay her head down on his shoulder._

 _"Now come tell us what's wrong?" Gavin asked sipping his tea and making sure Sharon did too._

 _"I'm pregnant." She revealed with a deep sigh, her head falling back against the back of the sofa. Gavin and Eileen didn't really know what to say, the news of Michael and then his sudden death broke Sharon to pieces._

 _"How far along?"_

 _"Who's the father?" Eileen and Gavin asked at the same time, Sharon blushed. With a stroke of luck, it had been common knowledge that Jack had been in town and in typical Jack fashion, he visited. She felt horrible letting him in but part of her knew she had to. They weren't legally married so it was bittersweet but his sober state made it sweeter than when they had been married._

 _"I'm about a month or so, I don't know exactly." She mumbled "As for the child's father, it erm…Jack visited a little while ago. We were in a nostalgic mood, it was a better goodbye than the last time" she lied, looking down into her tea._

 _"I wasn't expecting that sweetie but I'm happy for you. Have you told him?" Eileen asked._

 _"I erm…I don't think I should. He's not really very stable after Michael. It would be wrong to compromise his delicate sober state" She explained and apparently, it seemed a legitimate excuse to which both bought._

 _"When will you tell Emily and Ricky?" Gavin asked._

 _"I guess 12 weeks, they were so excited when I told them about Michael, I don't want to get their hopes up but I'll probably start showing beforehand. They're not stupid kids so they will probably work it out" She smiled, her children had an initiative that meant on occasion they saw things that had never even occurred to her._

 _"Well, it's a surprise but I am so happy for you Ronnie" Gavin smiled hugging her tightly._

 _"Me too, girlie. I'll try and stay here in LA later on in your pregnancy." Her mother reassured._

 _-SHANDY-_

"It wasn't long after that Emily and Ricky worked it out." Sharon concluded her story, she looked and Andy he was smiling but she knew he had questions.

"So what about her birth certificate?"

"I left it blank, I put Raydor for the sake of everyone's privacy but officially she has no father, I'd like it to stay that. At least until she is older." Sharon answered honestly.

"I can understand the need to protect your child, why not just give her your name, your maiden name that is?" He continued to ask

"I had two kids growing up fast already and it wouldn't have been fair to put them into a situation where their little sister had another surname, especially in a catholic community." Sharon once again answered.

"Okay. So, why didn't you come to me? Tell me" He sat forward.

"I told you. If I lost Rose I couldn't bare you resenting me, for all but killing your child" She admitted, tears in her eyes as he took her hand in his.

"I'm not Jack and I never have been. If you'd told me, I'd have been there every step because…" as he spoke he began to well up, he leaned in and brushed her hair away from her face. He got closer and inches apart the shrill ring of Andy's cell destroyed the moment.

"You better get that." She smiled pulling back.

"In a second" he caught her lips in a chaste kiss, "now then to business" he answered the phone with his standard gruff 'police' voice. Sharon smiled to herself as she tided away the cups quickly. As she was emptying the dishwasher he placed a gentle hand on her lower back.

"I have to go but I feel we still have some things to discuss so talk soon?" he asked his eyes widened with hope.

"Of course, I have some questions too" She smiled and in a sudden confidence boast she kissed him. He hummed, smiling as he gently held her cheek. With one final hopeful smile to each other, he left.

As Sharon made her final wander around her home, making sure windows and doors were secure and locked she made her way upstairs. She felt a significant weight off her shoulders. If she and Andy could talk and become comfortable there was a chance for redemption and reconciliation, however, she wasn't about to forget that he filtered himself out of her daughter's life with no explanation. Emily had trusted him more than anyone back then and it had hurt to see her little girl retract into herself, once again.

She kissed Rose's forehead and headed to bed, something good would come of this she hoped as she climbed into bed.

 **-SHANDY-**

 **Author's Note: That's it for another chapter, hope everyone is still enjoying this little tale. Any questions leave them in a review and I'll answer them next time.**

 **Thank You**

 **Preview:** _""I woke up two days later, mom on one side, dad the other and Emily and Ricky asleep near the foot of my bed" Sharon finished her story."_ **find out what story she finished in the next chapter.**

 **That-Geek**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 **Author's Note: Yes, it was cruel to leave it so long but I'm back with a new chapter so I hope you enjoy and as always I'm happy to answer any questions.**

 **-SHANDY-**

Sharon and Andy agreed to meet the following week for lunch. In the meantime, Rose constantly talked about Andy. Mostly about the fact that he had given her some old ball game recordings and how cool it was to watch such old games, this of course made Sharon laugh as the games were probably only 1 or 2 years older than Rose herself.

Andy sat watching his watch, he was looking forward to going to lunch with Sharon although he was somewhat nervous as he suspected Sharon would want to ask him a few questions. The day had been slow so at 13:20, he stood up from his desk.

"Er Chief, I'm going for dinner, if that's okay" he smiled at her she looked to her watch and smiled back.

"Alright, Y'all can go for lunch but I want y'all back by quarter past. This paper work wont file itself, god knows we have enough of it." Once again, she smiled before retreating to her office. Andy hastily made his way to the elevators trying to get there so he wouldn't have to endure a trip down with anyone in his team. He waited and could hear them approaching so decided to take the stairs, he could probably use the exercise. As he did he texted Sharon telling her he was approaching the landing by floor six.

Sharon smiled as she saw the text from Andy. Leaving her office, she announced she was going for lunch so, if they wished, they could go for theirs too. She made she walked at an acceptable pace to the stairwell and found Andy leaning against the rail.

"So, what do you fancy for lunch?" he asked smiling.

"I'm not bothered, as long as it's not burgers or fast food." She replied unconsciously laying a hand on her stomach.

"Sharon, you know you don't have to be on a diet, you're plenty in shape" he grinned boyishly prompting a blush from her.

"A healthy diet and a moderate amount of exercise is just the way I live, contributes to a sharper mind and longer lifespan. I plan on tormenting police officers well into my eighties" she laughed as they walked down the stairs and towards the exit.

"Well I'm sure Provenza will be delighted, he plans to die at his desk" he joked back, although Provenza was probably quite serious about the whole dying at his desk thing.

"I'm sure he won't find it funny. However, tormenting him that's another matter" he laughed again, he'd almost forgotten Sharon's humour was just as quick as his own, although probably a lot less cynical. She'd always been an optimist, maybe it tied into her marriage with Jack an ever-present hope he'd come back and be the father his kids needed.

"Tell me about it. He's too easy to wind up these days" the pair arrived at a small café which sold sandwiches and other 'lunchy' meals.

The two talked for a while about Rose and her baseball obsession. Andy found it hilarious that she treated his old recordings as if they were from the dark ages and Sharon couldn't help but laugh back.

"What was it like?" he asked suddenly "Rose's birth" he elaborated after receiving a confused look. She opened her mouth then closed it again, trying to put together a coherent experience of a time she barely remembered.

"Well, I was underweight. My doctor wasn't happy with my weight gain that is, everyone had me eating but it didn't seem to stick so by 8 months I was still kinda small compared to Emily or Ricky." He told him, she took a bite of her panni and chewed slowly giving herself some more thinking time.

"The children, plus some adult influences, decided I needed cheering up so they contacted my nephew, who played for the dodgers a little, and they got us seats in a sky box." She began

 _-SHANDY-_

 **August 1999**

 _Sharon trudged her way up the flights of stairs to the slightly private skybox she had been surprised with courtesy of her friends and family, who thought she deserved a treat. Ricky came back down to her, because that's how far behind she was._

 _"Mom, I've met snail's faster than you. The game is gonna start any minute now." Ricky laughed, Sharon smiled, her baby seemed heavier today and thus she had felt tired and groggy since she got up this morning._

 _"I'm just coming sweetie" Sharon gritted her teeth and pushed herself further up the stairs. When she got to the room there was a slightly larger chair covered in pillows so she could sit somewhat comfier than the other chairs._

 _The game went by and Sharon was fine, maybe distracted by the company, so she didn't feel so out of the ordinary as she had walking the stairs but during the seventh inning stretch Sharon excused herself to go to the bathroom. Emily and Ricky laughing in the background at their mom's waddle._

 _When Sharon got the toilets, she groaned realising it was a room with three stalls, she waddled out looking for a disabled one but alas couldn't find one. She huffed and locked herself in one of the stalls. She went by her usual bathroom habits however she noticed blood, looking down at her panties she saw the red stain, it was enough to leak through but it was enough to cover her panties. Sharon froze, this wasn't a good sign she reached for her pocket only to realise all her belongings were in her bag which was sat near her chair in the other room._

 _After gathering herself up she unlocked the door, thankful the room was still empty. She washed the small spots of blood from her hands then made for the door._

 _Pain seeped through her lower back causing her to reach for the counter. She scrunched up her face trying to combat the pain only to find her vision blurring. Sharon cried out sinking to the floor. For a few minutes, she sat on the floor praying someone else would need the toilet._

 _Nobody came, she was alone, she looked down to see a dark patch, she had bled more since she first discovered it. She stretched out her arm in a feeble attempt to reach the door the failed massively. Sharon groaned a dull ache in her lower abdomen, she opened her mouth to shout out but only let out a whimper, she tried again and again but each time she produced only a whimper. She slumped against the sinks she'd have to hope someone needed the bathroom soon._

 _Looking at her watch she could make out the numbers only slightly but it seemed she'd been away for maybe 5 minutes; someone would check on her, surely. Nobody came, tears fell down her cheeks, staying awake was becoming harder and harder for her._

 _Finally, someone entered, she didn't know who. They held her head and her hand gently, it must be her mother. Her vision was still blurry._

 _"Save my baby" she whispered, her free hand curling around her stomach._

 _"Save my baby" she whispered, it soon became a chant, the person claimed they didn't understand. "Not me, save baby" she tried to elaborate then the world went black._

 _-SHANDY-_

"I woke up two days later, mom on one side, dad the other and Emily and Ricky asleep near the foot of my bed" Sharon finished her story.

"What had happened?" Andy asked concerned, his hand finding hers briefly.

"Well, when I got pregnant my body was actually starting the menopause process, so there were some hormone imbalances, I don't remember, I just remember being told I'd had two seizures, a partial hysterectomy due to unforeseen complications in my emergency C-section" She informed him looking away somewhat ashamed. "Rose was 3lbs 5oz, whereas Ricky had been 7lbs 8oz and Emily was 6lbs 6oz. She stayed in her incubator for so long, she had trouble with her breathing and keeping her temperature." Sharon continued.

"It sounds like a difficult time…you weren't lonely or anything" He reached for her hand again, maybe if he had stayed around she might have trusted him and told him and it could have changed everything.

"It was but my family were so kind and good to me. The church was also a huge help, especially with childcare." She smiled sadly.

"That's good then" he replied awkwardly, a nervous laughter bubbled between them both.

"So, I have a question for you" She sipped her water, "Why did you go? Was it Emily? Was it me?" she continued to ask, tears in her eyes.

"No, no, I left because I…I didn't, couldn't…I left because I was a wreck, built up guilt and I needed space." He replied with hesitation and some lack of words.

"That's it. Emily was heartbroken, you were her only confidant for so long and then you just stopped. Why?" Sharon's anger rose.

"Sharon, I can't talk about that, not right now anyway." He mumbled looking away from her.

"Fine" she replied flatly

"So," Andy elongated the word awkwardly. "What was Rose like as a kid, younger than she is now?" He asked a hopeful look back on his face.

"Well, she was the kid that wanted to do _everything_. She wanted to swim at two and she tried gymnastics, tap dance, trampolining, boxing and of course baseball. If there was a sport she wanted to try it." Sharon smiled fondly.

"Ha, I was like that. Ma could barely keep up most days, what about track?" He asked, laughing at the similarities.

"She enjoys it but she's always been a water baby. There are some precautions she has to take but she understands that and tries to let it burden her and her day to day life" She happily chatted about her daughter. Andy looked at his watch and noticed they should probably be heading back. He called for the bill and insisted he pay, which was not a popular idea.

"Sharon, please, just let me pay" he held is hand out to block her and paid before she could stop him. They exited the restaurant.

"I'd say goodbye but we're going the same way. What else do you want to know about Rose?" She commented as they headed towards the LAPD headquarters.

"What was her first word?"

"Bang, she was 10 months. I had dropped something and she shouted at me." Sharon told him, a nostalgic gleam in her eye.

"What about her first steps?" he continued eagerly

"14 months, she struggled with walking but when she got it there was no stopping her. About 3 months after her 2nd birthday she was trying to get in the water. She would sit beside it and try to touch it; completely mesmerised as her hand went under the surface" Sharon laughed at the memory of her daughter and their pool. "I'm sorry, I get carried away sometimes" she blushed a little.

"I don't mind, kids are fun to talk about, especially when they do silly things. What was her temper like?" He asked, a little more nervously this time. It was no secret that he had a temper and he knew that we he was a kid his ma had had a handful with himself and his older brother Tony. He hoped Sharon was better at handling it.

"They were difficult, they'd often be triggers, particularly between the ages of 5 & 9, those were the worst. She'd throw her tantrum, as she tried to calm she'd get hot and try to undress only to stiffen and well, you know, have a seizure." Sharon recalled to him, he could tell she found it difficult, he couldn't imagine having to watch your child have a seizure and not be able to stop or help.

"I'm sorry" he apologised suddenly.

"Why? My family is Irish, my mother was born in Ireland. I had a temper when I was that age, I just learnt to overcome it. Plus, my father was in the military and you did not want to be on the wrong side of him" She admitted, shocked that he thought Rose's temperament was solely his fault.

They reached the building and in the elevator pressed the appropriate buttons for floors 6 and 9 respectively. Sharon and Andy stood side by side continuing to catch each other up, stories of Emily, Rose and Ricky.

Upon reaching floor 6, Sharon exited quickly and thanked him for lunch. Andy shook his head, why was he surprised they were back to Captain mode.

Sharon tried to keep an acceptable pace as she headed for her office. When she reached, it she closed the blinds locked the door and sat in her chair. She closed her eyes and remembered Rose's labour.

 **August 1999**

 _It was becoming harder to stay awake, her watch was blurry but she guessed she'd been away for over 5 minutes, someone would come looking for her. The door opened._

 _She couldn't see but she could smell her mother's perfume, a scent she'd grown up with. Her mom held her head and took her hand._

 _"Save her. Save my baby" Sharon whispered, squeezing out her words as her breathing._

 _"Honey what you talking about?" her mother asked, concern evident in her voice. As pain shot through her lower half Sharon cried out. She looked at her mom again._

 _"Andy" she breathed out, with what she believed to be her last breath. She had to let someone know._

 _-SHANDY-_

Sharon let out a deep sigh. She'd lied again, she just hoped he couldn't tell. Everything she'd said was true but she had just neglected to tell him she had whispered his name because in that moment the fear of dying was real.

That wasn't truly lying, was it?

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: Oh such a stubborn pair. We've reached the ned of another chapter, I hope you liked it, I know someone wanted to know a little about Rose's birth, I also hope that the medical explanation was plausible. I did go into some research I just hope I understood it correctly.**

 **Thank You for reading**

 **Preview:** ** _"_** _Rose got up and curled into her mother's side taking deep breaths, when she looked up Sharon gasped, her 11-year-old daughter's face was a mess."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind words and ponderings about where the story is going. I hope that this next chapter lives up to your expectations, or at least brings a smile to your face.**

 **-SHANDY-**

A few months had passed and Sharon, Andy and Rose were spending more time together. Sharon liked that Rose finally had a positive male role model, that wasn't half way across the county. Rose also loved having Andy round, he was cool and when he spent time with her and her mom she felt a little bit more normal; she kinda hoped he would ask her mom out on a date.

However, things were about to change. The outcome of the Shooting' Newton case was looming of the Major Crimes Division, the Chief's decision to leave and the lack of co-operation from some of the officers was making Sharon' job incredibly difficult. It wasn't like she enjoyed being a shadow or having to constantly ask questions but it was her job and therefore she had very little choice.

Sharon sat looking out of her car window, the case still on her mind part of her couldn't wait to get home and have a glass of wine. However, that was unlikely as she was picking up Rose then dropping her off at their churches after school club, only to rush back to work again. It was mid-afternoon, Rose would be coming out in 15 minutes. To pass the time Sharon took out her notes from today.

Sharon sighed, there was something missing in this case. Information was wrong and incomplete but what she couldn't put her finger on. The car door suddenly burst open and she saw Rose dive into the back and onto the car floor, her head down. She turned in her seat and although she couldn't see Rose's face she could tell the young girl was in tears. Sharon got out and climbed into the back she sat on the seat and placed her had on her daughter's back.

"Rose, sweetie, what is it?" she asked Rose mumbled into her arms, Sharon looked up and could see the school's head teacher, Mr Lupin, standing by the doors Rose had just rushed out of. He was talking to a patrol officer, a woman in an immaculate suit and an older kid whose uniform was scuffled.

Sharon looked down at her daughter and back up to the boy, she could see something wasn't quite right with his face.

"Rose, look at me. You have to tell me what's happened." silence. "Rose, sit up, now" Sharon tried again but was once again met with silence.

"Rosa Quinn Raydor. Come sit up here and explain to _me_ what has happened" She didn't raise her voice but used the tone of voice that all of her children knew as the 'I'm losing my patience, do not cross me right now' tone.

Rose got up and curled into her mother's side taking deep breaths, when she looked up Sharon gasped, her 11 year old daughter's face was a mess. There was blood around her nose and scratch on her cheek, all evidence there had been a fight, it was the bruise on the side of her head that Sharon most concerned

"I was only trying to protect myself." Rose stated, trying her best not to cry.

"Alright. Sit there." Sharon removed her phone from her pocket and took pictures of the injuries, in case anyone tried to claim, she'd been the only one to attack "you have to tell me everything that happened.

"I was with Coach Jones and he was helping me prepare for the gala next month. Another one of the participants asked if he could join in, Mark Lincoln. The coach agreed and for the next half hour it was great, he was a good swim partner." Rose began to explain.

 **One hour (or so) earlier**

 _Rose sat on the pool side, her legs in the water watching her older swim partner complete his last length._

 _"Not bad but I'm still quicker" She teased._

 _"Well you are smaller than I" Mark replied, Mark was 13 but knew Rose from previous school events. She was in his little brother, Jacob's class. In fact, she had been at his brother's 10_ _th_ _birthday party the previous year._

 _"Fair enough. However, still gonna beat you" she laughed. The coach laughed too, he was glad to see the friendly banter amongst his students._

 _"Now, you two okay to finish up here. Mark, you keep your eye on Rose here, please" The coach instructed, knowing that Rose shouldn't be alone when she was in the water- a small request from her mother._

 _"Sure thing, Coach." The boy grinned sitting next to Rose on the side. The two watched the chief leave. "One more time and this time I get a head start." The boy announced and dove into the water, once he was a third of the way along Rose dove in after and swam fast to catch him up. She got to the other side before him but as she swam back she stopped hearing the tell-tale splashes of another swimmer, she stopped to look around. Something grabbed her leg and yanked her under._

 _She tried to look around under water but her goggles were on her head and so she was met with blurriness. Rose swam up and took in deep breaths, she leant against the rope separating the lanes. Soon Mark appeared again, infits of laughter._

 _"You should have seen your face kid" He held up a waterproof camera, it showed a shocked Rose being yanked under. Mark continued to laugh._

 _"What is wrong with you?" She screeched, pushing herself out of the water and in the direction of the changing rooms._

 _"Oh c'mon, it was a joke" Mark shouted after her._

 _Rose dressed and left the changing rooms as she walked down the corridor to coach Jones' office she saw Mark. She glared at him and walked confidently past him. He put out his leg and she tripped. She sighed as she got up, so this was how it was going to be. Rose had a temper and some people in her school found it hilarious, while others found it scary. Her friends understood that sometimes it could be a very bad thing and the best thing to do was try and calm her, they helped her a lot. Only one of her friends had ever witnessed her having a seizure before; she had found that embarrassing so she could only imagine how she would feel if a bully were to witness one._

 _"Mark, just leave me alone." She walked off around the corner and waited. Once he was gone she walked back over to the office door, she knocked twice and poked her head around the door; damn he was gone already._

 _-SHANDY-_

"Before I turned something hit my back and turned to ask to be left alone and I was pushed against the lockers and I kinda just tried to protect myself from getting beat to a complete pulp" the young girl cried, Sharon looked at her daughter's hands which did have bruises along the knuckles suggesting some offensive wounds, but scratches on her wrists suggested that she too had been attacked. After taking evidence, Sharon hugged her daughter close stroking her hair.

"Mom, not so tight please" Rose squeaked out.

"Sorry sweetie, I just hate seeing you in such distress. Now, are you hurt anywhere else?" She asked, to which Rose shook her head.

"I do feel dizzy though" Rose admitted, her head sagging towards Sharon slightly. They sat for a moment, Sharon looked out the window and saw the mother of this boy, ranting about the situation. She was torn, get out and introduce herself thus leaving Rose on her own or leave it until she was confident Rose wasn't going to be sick or have a seizure of any kind.

Rose groaned, the boys who did this would pay.

"Rose, we have to go see your head teacher now" She whispered, Rose nodded and sat up, the bruise looked painful. What she needed was medical attention and that is what Sharon would ask for.

Sharon exited the car and helped Rose out too. She could walk fine but she was sluggish and honestly, still felt dizzy. As they approached Mark's voice was heard.

"Momma, that's her, that's the girl that attacked and assaulted me. Officers," Mark shouted, Sharon looked around to see two patrol officers she lifted her head walking with a little more authority, smirking at the sudden retreat.

"Why aren't you doing something?" Mark's mom shouted. The officers stuttered.

"Ah, gentlemen. I assume you've taken _both_ statements" Sharon stated, the officers looked each other, shaking their heads. Sharon nodded. "Mr Lupin, Rose needs immediate medical attention, her head has been bruised and I'm concerned it may trigger something further" She suggested, glaring at the younger man who nodded and took Rose to the nurse's room but not before Sharon told Rose to be strong, she'd be there in a minute.

"Are you this young girl's mother?" Ms Lincoln asked.

"Yes, you're Mark and Jacob's mom. Rose was at your sons tenth birthday just last year" Sharon smiled.

"I knew I recognised her. I can't believe I let that hooligan into my home. Well then Mrs Raydor, I think you need to teach your daughter about the law." She replied shocked, she stood in a manner that communicated an air of superiority, her son stood the same.

"Captain" Sharon replied simply

"Pardon?" Ms Lincoln asked her hand on her chest as if deeply offended.

"I'm Captain Sharon Raydor of the LAPD. Now, I understand your son and my daughter got into a fight and with the help of officers," She paused to let the two officers interject with their names.

"Officer Collins, m'am" The first replied, he was slightly taller and had dark hair.

"Officer Martin, Captain" the second answered, he was only just taller than Sharon and had blonde hair.

"thank you, with the help of officers Collins and Martin we will get to the bottom of this. To try to see if it was one sided and one party simply acted in self-defence" She smiled, somewhat smugly before walking off into the building to find her daughter.

-SHANDY-

A few hours later Sharon and Rose were curled up on the sofa watching a movie; Megamind. The knock on the door startled them both. Sharon got up to answer it.

"What the hell, Sharon?" Andy Flynn exclaimed as he stormed past her. His hands balled in fists.

"Can you keep your voice down? I really don't need this" Sharon shuddered, Mark had been a through and through liar and it wasn't until they had dug out the security cameras did it prove he and two friends had attacked Rose first.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" He replied sarcastically. "What the hell is your problem? Harassing my division" He continued to shout. Sharon turned away from him and looked in on Rose who hadn't moved. She turned back and took his hand and dragged him upstairs and into her room. He looked at her part shocked, part disgusted and part confused.

"Listen, I know you're angry about your division Andy. But you _do not_ come into my home and rant about it. That it was what my office is for. Here in this house I am Sharon, just Sharon." She hissed, her arms crossed.

"Fine, be like that. If you want to talk again, speak to my union rep" He huffed, heading for the door. Sharon sighed deeply siting on the end of her bed.

"Rose was attacked today." She stated "Some boy started at her in the pool and when she got out they tried to beat her up, she had a bloody nose, a knock to the head and scratches and such like." She again sighed, tears in her eyes. "He didn't even have motive, he just heard his brother talking about how she was really sarcastic in class and that she got away with her mother was a witch who put people in prison. My daughter was beat up because _I'm_ some kind of monster" She continued trying not to cry.

"You're not a monster. You just do your job…a little too well." He mumbled turning to her and kneeling in front of her.

"There's a lot of pressure on me to get to the bottom of this. Andy, if I don't there will be _serious_ consequences for Chief Johnson, Chief Pope, perhaps even your division. If it can't follow the rules, it could be disbanded..." She explained slowly, why did no one seem to get it.

"Ok, I'll talk to Julio. Has Rose had…" He began.

"No but erm…I have to keep an eye on her so I better get back" She stood wiping the tears from her eyes. As she made the door Andy took her hand and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I jump to conclusions a lot. If you want to talk text or call me once Rose has gone to bed." He whispered, the two went downstairs. In the living room Rose was tidying up.

"I'm going to bed mom" She wrapped her arms around her mom tightly. "Shout at my mother again and I'll break you" she lightly punched Andy's arm but hugged him anyway, Andy hugged her back. They stood until they heard the door of her room close.

"I'll get some tea, let's talk" She smiled up at him

 **-SHANDY-**

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review on your back it's always so nice to see.**

 **Preview:** ** _"_** _'Also, she's worked out something is going on so prepare to be interrogated when we get back' the lights dimmed and he turned his phone onto silent."_

 **That-Geek**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late upload but I've had a busy few weeks between my gran dying, my friend getting sick and getting accepted into uni. I've had a lack of inspiration and motivation to keep writing. I'm a point where all I write sounds stupid and just badly set up in my head so please bear with me while I work out where I'm taking this.**

 **Here is Chapter Nine. I hope you enjoy and please don't be alarmed if there is a long space in between chapters from this point.**

 **That-Geek**

 **-SHANDY-**

Sharon and Andy had a long talk that night and really started to hash out some problems that had manifested at work. Sharon shared her fears with Andy who listened and offered her advice about handling the Chief and the others in the division.

Andy also asked her a few questions about how she handled the division, Sharon listened and thanked him for the advice. The two also had a little fun bitching about Pope and Taylor who they could all agree had hidden agendas. As the night got late conversation fell to their personal lives, their parents, and childhood.

It was late when the finished talking and Sharon didn't feel it wise to let him drive home so late so she told him he could spend the night in Ricky's room, it wasn't too untidy. He thanked her and grinned before separating.

Sharon set her alarm for one hour earlier than normal, she didn't want to confuse Rose too much. The young girl spent a lot of time with Andy, she didn't want to put _any_ ideas in her head.

Andy woke early, he felt very uncomfortable in this different bed. He got out and redressed, it was light outside and he had plenty of time to go home and change before work. He left the room as tidy as it had been when he'd entered, then left.

Sharon also woke up early, she felt distracted, probably because the father of her youngest daughter was sleeping and she didn't know what she should feel about him. She got out of bed and shivered, why had she worn a lighter nightgown last night? She tied her robe around herself, which was ironically a light garment and offered no release from the cold air. She padded out of the room and into the hall.

Sharon had seen many romantic comedy movies and while she loved a certain few there were others she scoffed at because their clichés were ridiculous but seeing Andy standing in her hall slightly dishevelled from sleep, his tie in one hand his jacket in the other, she felt a warm tingle run through her body and when he spotted her she blushed, how horribly romantic and clichéd. However, she didn't care because she was drawn to him and he to her quite literally.

She met him halfway and pushed onto her toes to reach his lips. Sharon tried not think too much about their last intimate night together, more than a decade ago, but as his hands went into her hair she couldn't help but feel the familiar warmth that traveled from the roots of her hair down to the tip of her toes. She reveled in the feeling of his short hair under fingers, it was a little grayer now but to her, it was so distinguished and sexy.

"I can't believe I left you behind" He whispered, bending down to nuzzle her neck. Sharon hummed and took his hand bringing him to her room for some privacy.

"I can't believe I let you go." She smiled kissing him again.

"Let me take you to dinner" He murmured happily as he held her in his arms.

"It might have to wait a little while, I need to be there for Rose, I don't want this incident to impact her so much she retreats into an early teen shell" Sharon requested, slightly nervous.

"Ok, I'll wait forever" he grinned, kissing her again.

"This is nice. I'd forgotten how nice it was to kiss someone" She hummed in his ear, his hands were stroking her back, his lips nuzzling at her neck as they continued a warm embrace.

"Me too. I should probably go though, get a new suit on. What colour are you wearing today?" He asked, a huge grin on his face.

"I think I'll be wearing Pinstripe, so don't even think about trying to match with me" She giggled, he had always been such a dork. With one final chaste kiss, she quietly showed him out both of them wearing huge grins on their faces.

- **SHANDY** -

A few weeks passed, Sharon and Andy found that going to the cinema and to the park worked for small dates while Rose was immersed in her extra-curricular activities. Rose didn't seem to feel nervous around others, however, from what her teachers had informed her Rose was slightly more careful about her sarcasm and witty personality.

"Mom, I obviously need to be a little more subtle. I can do subtle" Rose had said when Sharon had attempted to broach the subject. Sharon laughed at the response, Rose was many things but subtle wasn't one of them.

"Mom, don't laugh. I can be as subtle as the next person" She scowled watching her mom snort laugh.

The relationship that was progressing between Sharon and Andy went undetected. They worked out a way to fool those at work, they had decided to hold off telling Pope; until they were sure that things were working.

In June, Rose found herself back at LAPD headquarters, sitting in the break room waiting for her mom to finish with Major Crimes. Nobody had entered the room and she wondered if they had been warned off the area.

"Hey kid, I heard you were here" Andy smiled as he entered with empty coffee mugs.

"Did mom scare everyone away from here?" Rose asked taking her feet down from the table. She looked the same as she had before the attack except for a tiny scar by her eye that you wouldn't notice unless you knew something had happened.

"I haven't seen your mom, she's with the chief." He answered, offering to make her a juice while he was at the kitchenette.

"Oh great, she's in a bad mood after spending a day with her" Rose sighed.

"Oh yeah, what does she say about her?" Andy asked a boyish and cheeky grin spreading across his face.

"I couldn't possibly say how mom talks about the chief with the irritating accent and no dress sense." She scoffed, leaning on the counter. "Are you my friend?" She asked.

"I guess I am, we spend time together" he answered ruffling her hair.

"Will you come to the cinema with me then? On a weekend?" She asked, smiling up at him, "Mr Popper's Penguins is on and I want to go with you." She explained, Andy squinted at her. He had gotten to know her and he had figured out that she was quite the schemer.

"Why don't you go with your mom?" he asked carefully.

"Er…well…she's been working so hard lately she deserves a break, don't you think?" Rose improvised, she just wanted to spend Father's Day with someone she looked up to and it was a better effect that that person was a guy.

"Okay then, I'll go with you." He shook her hand and she told him the film was on at 1130, so he should probably pick her at 1100 or maybe before if they wanted to buy sweets and other snacks.

 **-SHANDY-**

On Sunday, Rose got up early and made sure her mother would get a lie in but shutting the blackout shades over the window, silencing the alarm. Her mom was so strong but sometimes it must be nice to have a lie in and a lazy day.

She got dressed wrote a note and then quietly waited for Andy. She stood by the window, she had to make it to the door before he rang the doorbell because it was loud and would most definitely wake her mom.

Andy raised his hand to the doorbell but Rose opened the door before he could. She was all dressed and ready to go she shooed him away from the door and took a key and locked it behind her. She all but ran to his car.

"What was that about?" He asked as they got into the car.

"Erm…mom's in bed. Maybe I turned off her alarm, maybe I've neglected to tell her I'm going, in person. She deserves time off and a quiet house she can spread her classical music onto." She shrugged, not really seeing the issue.

"Rose! You can't just leave your mother and not tell her things, she'll be worried sick when she wakes up. Have you got any idea what it's like to wake up and have precious things missing?" He asked angrily. Jesus, this was past anything he thought would happen.

"Relax, I left a note and if it makes you feel better you can text her when we get to the cinema" She sighed, why did adults always jump to the worst conclusions?

"Well that's exactly what I'll be doing" He confirmed, she nodded in response.

"So, how long have you been dating my mom?" She asked casually, sitting back in the seat. Andy paused as they reached an intersection. What was he supposed to tell her?

"That's probably better for your mom to answer that, I mean who am I to dictate who she is dating or not dating." He fumbled over the right words.

"That's what I thought" Rose smiled to herself, she had a feeling he'd avoid the question.

When they arrived at the cinema, Andy noticed the number of guys and children in the lobby. When they reached the counter and Rose asked for seats the attendant asked: _"Are you with your dad today?"_ So, this was why Rose had wanted to go with him and not her mom. She simply wanted to pretend she had a father, a proper father, for the day. It was a little ironic all things considered.

"Rose, why did you think your mom and I were dating?" He asked as they waited for the screen room to open.

"Well, my friend Mel, her sister works here and she saw you. She asked Mel if mom wore ankle boots and knew a tall guy with grey hair. She then asked me and I was like yeah, that'll be Andy. I just connected the dots after that" She explained, quite fast, the kid was just enthusiastic. As they got up to go into the screen room Rose smirked.

"Plus mom blushes every time your name is mentioned at home" She giggled, Andy smirked he kinda liked having that effect on Sharon. They sat down and he took out his phone sending a quick text to Sharon.

 _'Don't panic Rose is with me, she's left a note apparently. A x',_ he reread the text then hit send as the trailers rolled and he had a thought.

 _'Also, she's worked out something is going on, so prepare to be interrogated when we get back'_ the lights dimmed and he turned his phone onto silent. As a police officer, it was irresponsible to turn it off completely.

When they came out of the movie they headed for some lunch. Andy turned his phone off silent and looked at his messages. There were a few from Nicole and Sharon. He replied to Nicole's saying he could come around later if she wanted that. Sharon's texts had been mostly questions but had quelled to gratitude for texting her as Rose's 'note' had simply read: _"I'm safe, relax. Love Rose xx"_

They sat eating pizza, Rose was particularly fond of the ultimate ice cream. She only had one bowl but pushed the toppings as far as she could.

 **-SHANDY-**

Andy and Rose arrived back at her house, the young girl tried to convince Andy that he didn't need to walk her to the door but he scoffed and insisted. She unlocked the door and just like Rose had mentioned earlier, the house was filled with soft and instrumental music.

"Mom, I'm home" Rose shouted with caution, which made Andy smile, he was sure Sharon was a formidable and strict mother when it was called for. Sharon's head popped out from around the doorframe at the end of the hall.

"Oh, erm hello, do I know you?" She asked sarcastically "See you look like my youngest daughter but she would know better than to leave the house without telling me" She continued sweetly, her arm coming around her shoulders gently pushing her down the hallway.

"I left a note" Rose offered to which she was shot down with a glare that could scare anyone into a shell. Rose was sat down on a stool by the breakfast bar.

"Rose, I want you to listen to me. Don't you _ever_ leave the house without telling me you're going? you're going with 3. When you will be home and 4. How I can contact you in the case of an emergency." Sharon explained slowly and quietly which served as a frightening warning.

"Maybe if I had a phone…" Rose suggested slowly.

"How about grounded for a month? I will not reward this terrible behaviour with a gift young lady. Now, go to your room" Sharon looked away. Rose huffed and left the room.

"Sharon, was that really necessary?" Andy asked sitting by the breakfast bar.

"Yes, it was. It seems harsh but I'm not having a repeat performance" Sharon replied.

"Y'know she had good intentions, she wanted to give you a break. Are her intentions not worth something?" He asked

"Andy, if I paid deep attention to people's intentions, I wouldn't be very good at my job." She smiled at him but did not receive a similar response.

"You know she's not wrong, you could give her phone" he mumbled.

"Her birthday is soon, I'm distracting" She smiled at him, Andy smiled back this time.

"Sneaky" He took her hand and let her thumb trail over her skin.

"Mom…" She paused looking at their clasped hands "I knew it!" She shouted, she rushed and hugged her mom.

"Oh erm Rose I…we're defining our relationship" Sharon rushed to say.

"Yeah kid, we should work some things out before we become official and public" Andy added, Rose just grinned back at them.

"Ok I'll go over to Mrs C's tomorrow night. Define all you want" She waved her hands around excitedly and then skipped back to her room. Sharon and Andy exchanged gleeful looks.

"I think that was her giving us her approval" Andy came around the breakfast bar, holding her cheek in his hand, gently leaning down before laying the lightest of kisses on her lips. Sharon hummed in response and they stood there smiles on their faces and foreheads leaning against each other.

Rose looked from around the corner in the living room, she smiled, she was beyond happy for her mom. It was quite ironic that on Father's Day she would discover that her mom was in a relationship with a man she looked up to like a child does with their father.

 **-SHANDY-**

 **Author's Note: In my head Sharon and Rose's house has an open plan L shape room with the kitchen, living room, dinner set up (and by in my head I mean I drew it out because I need to see the floor plan of the Raydor home) Don't judge me.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Preview:** ** _"_** _Can you come up annoy the Chief? A x_ ', she smiled so Chief Johnson even annoyed her division.

 _'No. Can't you entertain yourself, dear x'_ she replied

 _'I could but Provenza's being an ass too and you know him, honey, he's a professional asshole_ '"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 **Author's Note: Ok so we have another chapter and we finally get to see the other Raydor children, in the form of Emily. It is also Rose's birthday, so it's August 2011. I hope you enjoy.**

 **-SHANDY-**

Sharon and Andy were happy dating in secret, granted Rose knew but she was just glad to see her mom having someone-someone her own age- to make her smile after a long day at work.

They tried to avoid talking about work and the tensions that lingered there. So, when the topic of letting work know of their relationship did rock the boat.

 _"Sharon, we don't have to tell Chief Johnson. It's not that bad" Andy mumbled._

 _"Not that bad" Sharon repeated, "I am auditing your division. There is a lawsuit against your commanding officer, our superiors. If we don't disclose this it could reflect badly on you and me, not to mention your Chief" Sharon tried to explain to him._

 _"But…but, I like having you to myself. I don't want to lose you." Andy sighed sitting down beside her._

 _"Oh Andy, listen we don't have to tell everyone." Sharon smiled at him taking his hand._

 _"You think that's how it will go! Sharon if one person knows then everyone will eventually find out. Then they will harass you until you can't bear it. We aren't telling anyone" he punctuated his last few words, to make sure his place was clear._

 _"It doesn't work like that" She stood, crossing her arms over herself, the thing about Sharon was she never really raised her voice so her anger was only very clear in her body language._

 _"Yes it i. We went into this relationship knowing things would be difficult where work is considered. Now, if we start parading around like a couple of teenagers then it's gonna be even more difficult, are we ready for that?" He asked huffing and he started pacing the room._

 _"Oh Andy, we aren't telling anyone." Sharon laughed, realising she hadn't explained as clearly as she thought._

 _"What?" he asked confused._

 _"As long as we file the proper paperwork we don't necessarily need to directly go to Pope. He'll see the paperwork" Sharon grinned, "eventually" She added with a mischievous grin._

 _"You, are so…sneaky" He chuckled wrapping an arm around her. They both laughed in their embrace._

 _"You see, I happen to know that Pope leaves personnel paperwork at the bottom of his 'in' tray so he won't find it until, maybe Thanksgiving time. He can't blame us if he doesn't keep on top of his paperwork" Sharon couldn't help but smile gleefully._

 _"So sneaky" He mumbled as he lowered his head and kissed her neck, Sharon hummed in response as he continued to nuzzle against her neck._

Sharon shook herself from her daydream. The phone was ringing, she hoped it hadn't been for long.

"Captain Raydor" She answered.

 _"Captain, I need to see you, right now"_ The unforgettable voice of Chief Johnson demanded before for hanging up. Huffing Sharon got up placing her key card in her pocket and headed up to floor 9, the only thing keeping her from screaming was the thought of seeing Andy, even if it was at a distance.

"Oh hello, Captain. Here to meddle some more" Provenza greeted.

"No, your Chief asked for me" Sharon replied, trying to subtly look for Andy. She spotted him coming out of the Chief's office looking a little glum. Sharon made her way to the office door.

"Be careful she's in a bad mood," Andy warned under his breath, Sharon sighed that's just what she needed.

"Do you hate me so much that you would recommend my case to such a pompous lawyer" Brenda raged.

"All lawyers are pompous." Sharon replied bluntly "Gavin is an excellent lawyer, his pompous and flamboyant attitude is what makes him so…loveable" Sharon smiled, trying not to chuckle.

"But he wants so much money" Brenda whined

"All good lawyers cost thousands of dollars. That's just a reality you have to deal with it." Sharon pointed.

"Fine but really, $25k for a retainer, that's ridiculous money." The Chief continued.

"If you want to win this lawsuit you need to have a skilled lawyer, skilled lawyers require money. Why is this so difficult for you to understand?" Sharon huffed out, in a condescending sort of way.

"Well, I suppose I'll talk to Pope about it" Brenda sighed again.

"Ok" Sharon smiled without an ounce of sincerity "Like that will help you" She chuckled and then left to find the murder room empty.

"How was it?" Andy asked turning in his chair as she stepped out.

"Not so bad, she's just complaining about Gavin." Sharon smiled, "Are you still good to come over on Friday for Rose's birthday?" She asked, her voice lowering slightly.

"Of course, I'll wear my cool guy Hawaii shirt" He teased because she hated that shirt with a passion.

"Don't you dare, you have to be the grill man and her friends are coming over; Maura and Mel no embarrassing moments for either of us" Sharon glared playfully before leaving him, across the room she winked at him then disappeared out the door. Andy followed her.

The two ended up going to a quick dinner in a small café, where Andy told Sharon what he'd gotten Rose, Sharon had been delighted by the gift and thought she would really like it.

 **-SHANDY-**

On Friday, Sharon went into the office for 8:30 and worked on her paper work until lunch time, when she got a text from Andy.

 _'Can you come up annoy the Chief? A x_ ', she smiled so Chief Johnson even annoyed her division.

 _'No. Can't you entertain yourself, dear x'_ she replied

 _'I could but Provenza's being an ass too and you know him, honey, he's a professional asshole_ ' Sharon smiled Andy's friendship with Provenza was annoying to be around but hilarious in some ways and Sharon found it difficult not to laugh when they did something ridiculous.

Sharon then asked if he could come up with an excuse for her presence. To which he replied that Gavin was giving the Chief a lecture. Sharon was out of her seat and over to the elevators as quickly as she could move.

Gavin's disturbance was short lived, Agent Howard had calmed his wife down so it left Sharon a little deflated. As she walked past the murder board with Gavin she noticed some details, a woman had been murdered, her hair was auburn, she had been 21 years old and she was a dancer.

Sharon smirked, oh to be a young dancer again. That a been a great confidence booster for both herself and Emily. She had stopped to look at the board, she didn't quite realise she was staring until Gavin bumped into her. She tore her eyes away from the murder board perplexed as to why she wanted to take it in and then left with Gavin.

"Well, how did you really know I was up here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My witch senses, dear" She replied sarcastically to which resulted in an eye roll.

"Well, my pompous lawyer senses are telling _me_ that _you_ aren't telling me something. You've got your own little birdie within Major Crimes" He replied with his usual dramatic flair. Sharon shook her head as she gave a little smile, he was a very close friend but he always blew things-usually her personal life- out of proportion.

"Why can't you just believe that I have witch powers" Sharon sighed "Or maybe it's just the force" she added with a slight smile. Gavin huffed knowing she was mocking him.

They reached the sixth floor, Gavin still had his arms across his chest. Sharon got out and watched him sometimes she wondered if she had 4 children instead of three. She glared at him.

"Are you following me to my office or are you going to sulk in there?" She asked, smirking when he slowly exited the elevator, shaking his way in a regal way.

"I will find the truth out Ronnie, I _promise_ " He snipped as he made his way to her office, only to stop because he couldn't get in without her key card.

In her office, Sharon collected her handbag, located in her cupboard. Her phone was on her desk when it rang and even though she tried to reach it, there was really no chance.

"Hello, Captain Sharon Raydor's phone. This is the delightful Gavin Q Baker" He replied.

 _"Hey Uncle Gavin, is Mom there?"_ Rose's excited voice replied.

"Don't call me that, it makes me sound old." He complained.

 _"You are old"_ the young girl giggled down the phone line. In her office, Sharon was opening her desk safe and retrieving her gun, and straightening her badge on her hip.

"Do you want a birthday present, you ingrate?" He protested dramatically, his hand on his chest. Sharon held her hand out, with a smirk "Rose, is your mother seeing anyone?" As he finished literally growled and yanked the phone.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Sharon asked, slightly worried.

 _"No, I'm just answering your text from earlier, so are you ready to receive your shopping list?"_ She asked, Sharon, sighed and grabbed a note book.

"Right go for it." Sharon began to scribble down what her daughter reeled off.

"I'm not getting you a tent, only food." She said in response to her daughter. Gavin smiled, Rose could be a very bold person, which was both endearing and frustrating. "Darling, Maura is the very last person to demand something, stop being awkward" Sharon replied to her daughter.

When Sharon hung up she looked suddenly exhausted. She looked to Gavin who grinned, he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Why? Why did I tell her she could invite more than one?" She asked slowly getting closer to him, visible fear in her eyes. Gavin laughed at her and with an arm around her waist and took her to dinner.

 **-SHANDY-**

When Sharon got home, at four after granting her division an earlier home time, so she could finish her cake and put up some balloons. She placed her shopping on the counter and went into the fridge. She put an apron on and brought the recipe up on her IPad and rushed around grabbing the ingredients for the mirror glaze icing.

Just as she was cleaning the dribbles of icing from the cake stand when Rose, Mel, Maura bounded into the house. Sharon took a deep breath when Andy also appeared.

"Do you want to go change?" He asked she nodded eagerly and dashed upstairs. When she came down 5 minutes later the girls were already in the pool laughing and goofing around. Andy had a water gun and was playing some sort of game which they all found hilarious.

Sharon gathered up some of the snacks and brought them outside. Some fruit, some sweets and there were also some pastries.

"Food's up" She announced carrying them over to the little table part of the set in the garden. The girls shouted thank you and Andy grinned at her, pausing his game and grabbed a strawberry. His back turned to the pool he wiggled his eye brows at her, causing her to snort laugh and lay a hand on his chest. Happy with the view of her garden she fetched a glass and poured her pineapple juice and went to sit down.

"When does she get her p-r-e-s-e-n-t-s" He spelt out leaning over to her.

"When she tires out a little" She replied with a smile.

They look over at the girls and they were all on the edge of the pool dipping their feet in. Definitely calmer than before, Sharon got up and went into the house smirking when she heard the cheers of all the girls.

When she came outside with the traditional wicker picnic basket, she had used this basket for every single birthday since Emily was born. Every children's birthday gift was stacked into the basket and then retrieved smallest to largest. The girls and Andy were now sitting at the table, somewhat patiently.

Rose's guests volunteered to hand her their gifts first. Mel gave her some lip-gloss and a sports shirt, which wasn't really her daughter's style but Mel was quite desperate to have someone else her age wear makeup. Maura then handed her a neatly wrapped cube which turned out to be a Princess Leia mug along with death star cookies.

There was a noise from the house and the always impeccably dressed Gavin entered the garden, a large box under his arm and a smaller envelope in his hand.

"I'm not too late." He asked as he wandered over to the rest of them. Sharon pulled over an extra chair as he handed over the large box which was eagerly tearing open.

"Oh my god, thank you Uncle Gavin" She leapt u and hugged him as it revealed a tent.

"You're welcome but stop calling me Uncle, I'm not that old" He complained as he returned her hug.

"You're older than mom which makes you old" Rose giggled as she took the envelope, then stopped handing it to her mother "This is for you apparently" Rose seemed a little down, Sharon went to open and then Gavin stopped her.

"Open it later. Well hello there, _Lieutenant_ Flynn" He stuck his hand out to the other man. Andy shook it and then retrieved his gift to Rose. It was a small box, Rose gasped when she opened it.

"I know you're not into lots of jewellery but I saw this and if you turn it over" He reached over and gently did so, revealing the letter 'R' engraved.

"It's so pretty, I can't take it though. I wear my bracelet all the time. I'd hate to lose it or break it" She panicked a little.

"You don't have to wear it all the time, just for special occasions" he suggested, Rose smiled and hugged the older man. Placing the box with the rest of her gifts.

The birthday girl looked to her mom who had her presents. The first few were small, including sweets, dvds and some moisturiser. Then came a new exercise outfit. Rose was very grateful for all the little things. Then came a small box, which was a little strange as usually, the big presents came last. She opened and looked up at her mom.

"What is…I don't get it" Rose held up a phone case that had a galaxy theme. Trying not to smile she handed her another wrapped box. Rose tore it open and yelped when she was finished, throwing herself at her mom. "Thank you" She quietly chanted as she squeezed the life out of her mom.

"You're welcome but no opening it until tomorrow when we go over the rules," Sharon explained, Rose rolled her eyes a little but hugged her mom anyway. With a squeeze, Sharon told them all she'd take the gifts inside then they could start barbecuing dinner.

 **-SHANDY-**

Sharon had brought the food out to the grill and looked around the garden for Andy.

"He went inside for a second," Maura informed her with a shy smile. Rose had known Maura the longest. They had met her and her family at a St Patrick's Ceilidh in New York 6 years ago, shortly after the family moved to LA, only 20 minutes from their house. Maura still had a little Irish in her accent but she was sure that by the time she was finished high school it would probably be gone. A chorus of laughter brought Sharon out of thoughts.

When she turned she groaned. Andy had swapped his plain blue shirt for a bright orange Hawaiian one, complete with a flower lei. He walked over to her and placed one over her head and chuckled as she rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his chest.

Gavin went into the house and soon there was music flowing into the garden. The girls giggled and leapt back into the pool. Sharon and Andy navigated their way around the grill, after hearing what everyone one wanted. Gavin watched the two, smirking at how utterly useless they were at being discreet.

He watched Andy spin Sharon and laugh with her as the girls continued to play in the pool. In the distance, he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered it.

"Hey, Uncle Gavin" Emily Raydor smiled, hugging her Mom's best friend. Gavin released a nervous laugh and returned the hug. She placed her case in the living room and went straight to the garden. She blinked as she saw Andrew Flynn laughing alongside her mom and little sister.

She turned and paused the music, coming back out everyone stared at her. Rose was first to get up and hug her. She, of course, returned the hug but kept her eyes on her mom and Andy, who were a little too close.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Sharon asked with a nervous smile as she rose to hug her daughter.

"It wouldn't be a surprise, speaking of which, is nice to see you again Lieutenant Flynn" She greeted with utter professionalism.

Sharon organised a seat for her and Andy offered to cook something for her but she declined. They all sat and ate, the carefree atmosphere dulled by the awkward silences. Andy finished his food and stood up.

"Come on Emily, we're going for a walk" he announced a nervous smile spreading across his face. Sharon announced the girls could play in the pool once finished and they'd cut the cake after the two got back.

 **-SHANDY-**

Andy led Emily away from the house and when they were far enough away he turned to the younger woman.

"Ask away" He stated simply.

"I have a lot of questions, I don't know where to start, "She shrugged, her mind buzzing with a thousand questions. "Why did you leave and never come back?" She settled on.

"I guess I felt guilty, you went through so much and you came out hurt and I couldn't help but feel responsible" He answered.

"Really? It wasn't because you hated my mom?" She replied with another question.

"No. Your mom was, and still is, a good person." He replied.

"So, you left because you were guilty? No other reason" She pressed and Andy shook his head. Emily hummed taking in his answers. "So, why are you at Rose's birthday?"

"Well, I was asked to go" He replied, Emily shot him a look that made him continue "By your mom and Rose."

"Are you going abandon her like you did me?" She asked bluntly.

"No, things are different." He replied equally as blunt. They walked in silence for a little while.

"How is it different?" Emily looked at him, stopping in her tracks.

"It just is" He mumbled.

"You lied, of course you hated mom. You would be civil in front of me and then you'd spread names around the LAPD. You were a bully. You felt guilty because of that" She exclaimed.

"I didn't hate her!" He repeated "I…I…"

"You wanted her to suffer…you left and then dad came back and I could barely talk to anyone, she was so emotionally torn up. You abandoned our whole family, not just me" She shouted, tears in her eyes.

"I can't apologise enough. Your mom and I have talked and we have put it behind us, moving on as mature adults, something we didn't do then" He explained trying not to lose his temper.

"That's it. A tiny little sorry and I'm supposed to forgive you. I thought you left because mom was too difficult." She continued.

"She was but not the way you think" He replied gritting his teeth.

"In what way, because you are always in the…" Emily went on but Andy interrupted.

"I loved her." He admitted with a little force "I left because I loved her with every ounce of myself and it scared the living crap out of me, so I ran" He revealed with a heavy sigh and all Emily could do was stare at him.

 **Author's Note: I am so evil, I know. Chapter 11 is coming your way so get ready because it's going to be fun. I think I have written all the new upcoming chapters, so hopefully will get them all out this upcoming week before University, on Saturday, oh dear god!**

 **Preview:** _"Do you to have any idea how stubborn you're being?" She asked glaring at them"_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 **Author's Note: I know it was evil to leave you on a cliff-hanger but there you have it. Onto the next chapter, hope you like it.**

 **That-Geek**

 **-SHANDY-**

Emily stared at him fighting the urge to open let her jaw slack leaving her gaping wide mouthed. She shook herself and then felt the need to apologize, she didn't know why. The guy had been a coward and deserved no sympathy, who walks out on the woman he loves? She gulped realizing there was probably more to the story that had prompted him to back away back then.

"After the case was over, your mom and I went for a drive. We ended up at the beach where we walked at talked for a bit." He began

 **January 1999**

 _Sharon held tightly onto his arm as the wind blew towards them, her head leaning on him too, from a distance you would think they were a couple. She had been quiet, probably lost for words at all that had transpired over the last few months._

 _"Can I do anything for you?" He asked, looking down at her. Her hair was windswept and her eyes were practically shutting but she still looked beautiful to him._

 _"Just keep me warm" She whispered. They walked back to his car and drove to his house. It was small and only had two bedrooms but it was cosy. When she entered, Sharon gasped, she had half expected him to live in some bachelor pad, but the reality was a sophisticated bungalow._

 _Sharon took off her shoes and held out an arm he took and gave her a mini tour that ended in front of his bedroom door. She looked up at him and giggled._

 _"You sure about this. I don't want to press…" He began to ramble nervously so she interrupted him by kissing him, they wrapped their arms around one another and entered the room clumsily._

 **-SHANDY-**

 _Andy watched her peaceful form sleep, gently stroking her arm with his fingertip. He couldn't believe what they'd just done, he lay back pulling her close. He tried hard not to think about the consequences but also tried not to think about the possibilities. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her but at the same time was scared she'd be terrified and leave him._

 _"I love you" He whispered nuzzling into her neck. Her hair smelled faintly of the sea but mostly the now familiar fruity scent._

 _They woke up a little later, Sharon looked up at him almost horrified. She leaped up and got changed._

 _"Can you drive me home please?" She asked when she was dressed, he nodded dumbfounded. When he went into his kitchen he found she had made some coffee for them. They drank in silence._

 **-SHANDY-**

"We finished the coffee and went back to your house. I wish I knew what had happened but I felt so…crappy. I stopped coming around and tried to patch up my heart by getting involved with younger woman. It was stupid but I was lost." He explained finishing his story.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that" She awkwardly looked away. They stood silently for a while neither knowing what to say.

"So, are you satisfied I've told you everything now?" He asked beginning to walk again.

"No. If you were so in love with mom, why did you think it was okay to give up on her? How can you say that you didn't scare her and she felt she had to be defensive" Emily continued to question him.

"I…I was hurt. I felt used and it was just like I'd allowed myself to be vulnerable because I trusted and loved her and it was all thrown back in my face. I don't expect you to understand but I hope that you will understand how truly sorry I am that I stopped supporting you." He looked over to her, she wore an expression Sharon had all the time at work, a sort of ' _I want to believe you but I still don't trust you'_ face. The two continued to walk, Emily trying to process all the information she'd just be given.

"Hang on," Emily stopped walk and stared at him, narrowing her eyes, "Rose was a month early, Dad didn't come back until February" Emily slowly recalled "Tell me you aren't, oh god please, no" She released as the numbers turned in her mind.

"Yes, but I knew nothing. I only met her last Christmas, if I'd known your mother was pregnant, I would have been there" He reassured the young woman, Emily smiled a little.

"You know, I think I believe that. You've made mistakes with your kids, you wouldn't do that again" they walked together, Emily telling him a little more about Michael Jr. He could tell it was a distressing time for the whole family, made worse by Jack's disappearing act.

When they reached the house, they were met by Rose who had a totally unimpressed expression on her face.

"Mom, they're _finally_ here. Let's get some cake" She shouted through. Rose raced into the kitchen and sat in the middle stool of the breakfast bar, her friends on her right and Emily and Andy on her left. Sharon removed the cover of the cake to reveal a rather impressive cake which earned a few gasps from the group. Gavin took out a lighter and carefully lit the candles and told her to make a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Maura asked

"She can't tell you, it won't come true otherwise" Emily spoke up.

"Not true. One year I wished for you to go away and then you moved to New York so, you know" Rose giggled as her sister scowled at her.

Sharon cut the cake to reveal the chocolate inside and made sure everyone got a piece, although Rose's slice was a fraction bigger. With cake finished, Gavin said his goodbyes and as he hugged Sharon he told her to be thankful for his gift to her.

With Gavin gone, Emily retreated to her room and Rose's group began transferring things outside since been given a tent Sharon had decided the girls could sleep outside provided they all fit in the tent.

There was a little commotion as Sharon and Andy gathered duvets and pillows enough to home 4 girls for one night. While Andy did most of the collecting and carrying outside Sharon packed together some food bags for them to snack on.

When the girls were settled in the tent with the understanding that the spare key was for dire situations and there was to be no hopping in and out of the house. They all happily agreed and the adults, Sharon and Andy, let them be.

Emily was in her mother's room watching them, her arms were folded defensively. She was torn, of course, she wanted her mom and Andy to stop hiding between their past insecurities but at the same time she knew the way her mother had acted was pretty crappy- but then again, she didn't know everything.

She went back down stairs to find Sharon and Andy holding hands as they watched a film, some black and white one, she sat down on the armchair.

"Can we talk?" She looked to the couple.

"Er sure" Andy smiled

"Of course, Honey" Sharon replied.

"So, having talked to Andy today I realize one big thing, you have no sense of good communication. This is clearly a problem stemming from previous relationships but do you have any idea how stubborn you're being?" She asked them, staring them both down, Andy's mouth opened to answer but she stopped him with a swift hand movement.

"Stay quiet. You have skirted around the past, mom, Andy has some serious pain from how he was treated. If you honestly want to be a couple you need to discuss your past, starting with that night" Emily instructed a little awkwardly. The two adults, who currently felt like children exchanged a look at each but remained quiet. Emily huffed and continued to rant at them.

"Ok fine, it might hurt and you may cry but someone once told me it's human to cry and if a relationship doesn't hurt you it then it's not right," Emily sighed looking to her mom, "If the two of you are serious about restarting your relationship you need to detox what you had. Maybe that will be confronting demons and maybe it will include telling Rose the truth but either way you **must** be totally honest. No cutting corners because you think it's going to hurt" Emily continued.

Once again both the older adults were silent for some time. Exchanging shy and reluctant glances. Andy took and deep breath and sat forward.

"Emily, you are very wise and you make a lot of sense." He responded, shifting closer to Sharon, "Sharon, she's right. We need to have an all-out heart to heart" Sharon smiled.

"I hate it when she uses my advice on me. Thank you, sweetie." Sharon reached for Emily's hand in a supportive and thankful squeeze.

"Good. I'm going to bed. Talk _everything_ out" She waved her finger between the two and then left the room.

-SHANDY-

"Where do we start?" Sharon asked

"Why did you leave?" He asked

"I got scared. You…said you loved me I freaked out" She replied

"Wait. You heard that"

"I was struggling to sleep, I felt guilty and then you whispered those damn words in my ear and I freaked."

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say it, as I held you in the one place I so wanted to" He admitted. They were sat on the couch closely, their hands intertwined.

"I guess you didn't mean to do that. So, is that why you left?" She asked.

"Partially. I was a coward, I was hurt. I…I felt used Sharon like you used me for your own emotional outlet and the way you acted in the morning was the biggest slap in the face" He admitted on a shaky breath.

"I can understand that," She too was quite shaky, her eyes a little teary eyed. "I'm sorry, that was wrong and selfish," Sharon admitted.

The night was long and they tried to keep calm but sometimes they raised their voices mainly when it came to Jack's name and how that had influenced Sharon's actions once she found she was pregnant. Andy was also furious how Sharon made Jack think that Rose was his child in the first place and, to be honest, he almost left at that point.

After nearly 6 cups of tea, and several tissue packets, they finally reached the topic of Rose and telling her.

Outside, Rose woke up with a full bladder and decided that this qualified as a situation upon which she could let herself into the house. She crept in intending to go to the downstairs bathroom but paused as she saw her mom and Andy on the sofa.

"How are we doing this?" Andy asked.

"I think I should do it, I am the one that kept you out of her life by not acknowledging you. It was my fault" She sighed.

"Hey, what did we just talk about? We were both at fault, we had crappy communication. We tell her together. When it comes to Rose, we can be a team, if you want that." Rose heard and watched him squeeze her mom's hand.

"Ok. So how do you suggest we handle this? There are a lot of factors to consider, work is one, they'd have to know and I'd have to work around not auditing you, the addition of a child makes things complicated" Sharon rambled a little panicked. Rose's eyebrows shot up _addition of a child,_ was her mom pregnant

"I hadn't even thought about work. Rose has to be the focus, not Pope or the chief for that matter" He answered curling an arm around her shoulders.

"I want her to stay calm." Her mom replied. Rose tilted her head a little wondering what they were talking about. She sank to the floor and continued to listen.

"I can understand that, it's likely this news could piss her off." Andy agreed.

"I mean she's never had a relationship with Jack but she always accepted he was her dad but this change might her comfort, do you know what I mean?" her mom asked Andy.

"Yeah, she's comfortable with knowing that her dad isn't in her life and well…we know otherwise"

"I can't imagine how this change is going to affect her. To think one person was your dad, to think you had a failure when in reality she has you, someone, so willing to support like a father should." Rose's mouth fell open. She shook head her trying to get a hang on what they were saying she got up and went to the bathroom. She then quickly ran out to the tent and snuggled down into her sleeping bag.

Andy was her dad. Not Jack. Her mom who honoured the truth over basically everything had lied and not some tiny white lie and monumental life changing lie that flipped every father figure perception she had.

 _'What was she thinking, thinking she could hide this from me'_ Rose thought as she lay in the tent ' _She's always taught me to be honest and not keep secrets because they ruin stuff. What a damn hypocrite!'_ the young girl's inner monologue continued. She squeezed her eyes tightly and tried to keep her anger at bay and let sleep take over.

 **-SHANDY-**

 **Author's Note: Chapter 12 is coming up soon. I hope you like this chapter, if you have a spare minute leave a review before you leave, I love reading them.**

 **Preview: "** _'has Rose started her thing?'_ It read, Sharon squinted but replied. _'What thing?'_

 _'Urgh, mom, the thing, the visitor, Aunt Flow, don't make say it over text'_ came Emily's instant reply."

 **That-Geek**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 **Authors Note: Thanks for all of you who reviewed, it was lovely to wake up to. Now that I've written all the chapters I can update as frequent as I'm able.**

 **That-Geek**

 **-SHANDY-**

In the morning, Andy was still there and when the girls came in he was helping set up the assortment of breakfast foods on the breakfast table, while Sharon was organising her typical morning smoothie as well as ones for everyone else at the breakfast bar.

Emily came in fresh faced her hair neatly tied up. She smiled at everyone except Andy whom she sent a questioning look. This made her smile grow. She was truly happy that her mom and Andy could work everything out.

As they all settled down, Andy's phone rang.

"Flynn" he answered "Yeah, I'll be there Provenza." He continued and hung up promptly. Not moments later Sharon also received a call.

"Raydor" She replied "Of course, Chief Johnson, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye now" Sharon hung up and looked to Emily who smiled.

"Yeah I'll look after them. Maybe we can go out or something." She shrugged as Sharon thanked her eldest daughter then headed for the stairs. When she returned she was dressed appropriately and Rose glared at her.

"I thought we were going to set my new phone up" She whined crossing her arms.

"We can do that when I get home or maybe your sister can help, she'd be much better anyway. Plus you still have a few hours with your friends." Sharon suggested as Andy very graciously helped her with her coat "It will get done, I promise you that" Sharon assured, then she and Andy left heading for their respective cars.

-SHANDY-

"Right what do you ladies want to do?" Emily asked placing the dishes by the sink for later.

"I'm not in the mood for the pool" Rose slumped in her chair.

"I guess we'll have to tidy up the tent and stuff" Maura suggested.

"I guess so, then maybe we could go to the cinema" Mel added, Rose sat up an contributed to the conversation her friends were having.

"There's a new spy kids film or maybe that new rom com. What's it called?" Maura asked quietly

"I think's it called 'One Day' or something like that" Rose answered. Emily agreed with them and the girls went back to the tent to tidy and get dressed.

While the girls did that Emily took the post it that her mother had dutifully written the names and numbers of all the parents, just in case. Basically, the film would end when they were due to pick up their daughters so it was just easier for them to come to the cinema after the movie.

The time between the start of the movie and that morning was spent tidying and by tidying it really meant putting everything in Sharon's room because they had no clue where it all went. Then Emily set up Rose's phone while the girls were in the pool, nothing to in depth, just numbers like their mom's and her own number. She also downloaded the app that went with her little sister's bracelet, which could be synced later. Finally, she snapped the case into place and went to deliver it, as it was almost time to go.

"Ok ladies, it's almost time so get some clothes on" Emily announced and as they ran in to fetch their clothes from Rose's room Emily handed the phone to her little sister. "We can do the custom stuff later, it's just mine and mom's number for now" Emily smiled as Rose hugged her.

"Thanks." Rose backed up and went to join her friends. Emily squinted a little, her sister seemed dejected, it was probably nothing though.

The four came downstairs all dressed in their summery outfits and braided hair ready to go. They filed out and headed to Emily's rental car. The way there was busy as the girls laughed and gossiped leaving Emily to wonder if she was like this at Rose's age.

-SHANDY-

The movie was good enough but the group wouldn't call it amazing. They looked around for the respective parents, staying huddled together in the busy lobby. Mel was first to leave sending hugs all around. Emily sat with Maura and her sister while they waited for the Irish girl's family to pick her up.

They waited a further 10 minutes before Maura's older brother arrived. He approached them putting a hand on Emily's shoulder giving her the fright of her life, which made the girls giggle.

"Thanks for the great time" Maura smiled as she hugged Rose.

"You have been my greatest friend, thank you" Rose whispered, her friend laughed nervously as they stepped back and she left.

"Em, I'm just going to toilet back in a sec" Rose informed her sister then dashed off. Emily sighed and sat on one of the nearby chairs and pulled out her phone.

 _'Just got out of the movie, just me and Rose now. Do you want us to do dinner? Em x'_ she typed to her mother.

-SHANDY-

Sharon was currently listening to Gavin go on about how annoying Brenda was, which seemed fair considering she did it to him all the time. Her phone made a noise and she picked it up. Reading the text she smiled, when had Emily become the doting responsible adult? It felt like just yesterday she was in pigtails and wanting to go higher on the swings.

 _'That's great, do we have leftovers? If not may just some salad, not fussy'_ Sharon typed smiling to herself.

"Who you texting? A certain silver haired lieutenant" Gavin smirked

"Er no…more like a certain Emily, offering to make dinner" Sharon replied smugly, her friend huffed and then complained to her that he had to go see the dreaded Brenda Leigh.

"Come with me, please…haven't you got some kinda rule to annoy her with?" He asked with a long drawl, Sharon giggled her finally understood her own agony.

"No, but I do have to speak to Detective Sanchez so I will go with you" Sharon tried to stop laughing as she picked up her paperwork and took the arm Gavin offered.

-SHANDY-

When they got to floor 9, it was quiet in the murder room. Which was the perfect opportunity to speak with Sanchez. However, it seemed they saw her coming because out of the corner of her eye she could see him leaving.

"Oh hello Gavin _and_ Captain Raydor what are y'all doing here?" She asked, clearly irritated.

"When carrying out annoying and potentially cruel work its best to travel in pairs" Gavin announced breaking away from Sharon to usher Brenda into her office.

"It's detective Sanchez around?" Sharon asked those left.

"Sorry captain, you just missed him" Provenza answered with a smug grin, Sharon internally groaned. "we found another body, floating in the docks, Sara Connelly." He added looking over at the murder board.

"Alright, I'll wait for him. What else do you know about your victim?" She asked and sat in his chair. The other men's jaws dropped momentarily. "You know the more he hides the more I'm going to be here looking for him so he may as well just co-operate. It's like you all want Goldman to win." Sharon muttered to the stunned men in the room. She glanced over at Andy who was trying not to laugh, which made Sharon herself smirk. The startled men gathered themselves and began to give her minimal details about their victim as they did Sharon's phone buzzed.

 _'has Rose started her thing?'_ It read, Sharon squinted but replied.

 _'What thing?'_

 _'Urgh, mom, the thing, the visitor, Aunt Flow, don't make say it over text'_ came Emily's instant reply. Sharon sat up in her seat. As far as she knew Rose hadn't, wasn't a little early anyway?

 _'No I don't think she has. Why?'_ Sharon raised her eyebrow as she waited.

' _She went to the toilet nearly 15 minutes ago'_ Emily replied, Sharon shifted in her seat uncomfortable with the situation.

 _'Well go check on her"_ after she typed her response then she switched to her app, that linked to rose's bracelet, it seemed she was at the cinema. _'She should be there'_ Sharon typed cautiously trying not to think about the concequences. As she waited she looked around she tried harder not freak out on the outside. Sharon's phone rang, she answered immediately.

"Have you checked the bathroom?" Sharon asked as soon as she answered.

 _"She's not in here, mom. There are only 10 stalls and they are all open, hang on"_ Sharon shifted again as she heard some shuffling. " _Erm, if I said one of the stalls had a window and Rose's bracelet was underneath it?"_ Emily asked, rhetorically. Sharon could feel her throat dry as her worst fear began to unfold.

 _"Have you got her number, send it to me and I'll call her"_ Sharon instructed, without moving from his chair Andy stole a glance at Sharon, who was now quite rigid in Julio's chair and she had a hand in her hair.

"are you even listening Captain?" Provenza grumbled. Sharon looked up at him with wider eyes than normal and then excused herself as she frantically tapped at her phone screen.

"Thank god, I thought she was never going to leave" Provenza huffed, leaning back in his chair and taking out a crossword.

-SHANDY-

Sharon paced as the phone rang, she was glad Emily had had the sense to set her sisters new phone before they left the house. The ringing stopped.

 _"Hi this Rose, which you should know because you called me. Leave a message and maybe I'll work how to listen to them"_ the familiar voice replied on the recorded voice message. Sharon huffed then hung up. She put her message app up and decided to send a text.

 _'Rose, this isn't funny. I want you to call or text, let me know that you're okay, please. Love Mom x'_ sitting down Sharon sighed for the millionth time and jolted when her phone rang.

"Rose" she answered hopefully.

 _"No, just Emily. I managed to convince security to bring up the back-security cameras and it seems she climbed out of the window and ran. So, she's doing this of her own free will, no kidnapping or anything like that"_ Emily explained.

"Ok sweetie. I called her number but she didn't answer" The door of the break room answered and Andy entered a shy smile gracing his features. "Anything else?"

 _"No, well yes, I'm sorry I lost her I should have checked on her sooner"_ Emily apologised.

"It's okay. Andy and I will go look for her. We'll find her" Sharon reassured and with a final goodbye hung up. Andy looked at her.

"What's happened?" he asked trying not to let panic overcome him.

"Rose ran away, leaving her bracelet in the bathroom. If something happens I won't know Andy, she could have a seizure and have nobody to help her" Sharon panicked, tears threatning to spill onto her cheeks. Andy had the urge to hug her but at work they had an agreement so instead he stepped closer and gripped her hand tightly.

The two of them then went down the stairs to go and look for their young daughter.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: So, I leave for university on Saturday which mean I don't when the next upload will occur. I will try to get a few chapters edited tonight but please bear with.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks to everyone who posts reviews, they are all so lovely**

 **That-Geek**

 **Preview:** ** _"_** _"And you didn't think it suspicious that such a young person was getting a ticket. How incompetent are you?" Sharon asked, Andy placed a hand on her arm to calm her slightly."_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

 **Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter. I took a little time to settle into university and meet some people. Thanks, as always, to those who left reviews they really brighten up my day. I hope this new chapter was worth the wait.**

 **That-geek**

 **-SHANDY-**

Rose gripped the strap of her bag tighter as she slowed her pace down from a sprint to a walk. She rubbed her wrist she was so used to having her bracelet on, it felt alien without it.

She had taken some money from her savings jar and hidden her bag in a toilet stall, thankful her sister wasn't as observant as her mother. She was prepared, or so she thought.

She first took a bus out of Los Angeles, she didn't want her mom finding her so easy. She didn't want her mom to find her at all, she was mad, she was beyond angry. Being lied to was her mom's biggest pet peeve and yet she had the nerve to lie to Rose for her entire life.

" _She made believe that I didn't have a dad. She lied to my father by not telling him I existed."_ Rose raged as she waited in the line for her bus. Yes, it was a lot of work but her mom was a cop so the young girl had decided to take precautions to confuse anyone looking for her.

Her bus to San Francisco was at 5, which meant she had a couple hours to spare. She went to the ticket desk and requested a one-way ticket to San Francisco, the man behind the counter looked at her, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"I'm going to meet my brother" She started feeling conscious of his disapproval. She gave him the money and he handed her the ticket she then went to the nearby café and got a juice. Afterwards Rose went to sit for the bus placing her headphones in to shut the world out a little more.

Time passed and the bus was yet to arrive, she looked at her watch it was well after five. Rose groaned, why had she relied on the public transport facilities. She pulled her legs under her because she swore she someone watching her. More time passed and she looked at her ticket.

' _Bakersfield to San Francisco – 0500 to 1200_

 _Child's ticket, one way. Only to be used on this date and time'_

Rose gasped, she'd read the timetable wrong. It was 5 in the morning not 5 in the evening. She groaned and put her ticket into her bag and left the bus station.

She huffed, it was now a little colder and she was trying not to seem paranoid but she had an unsettling feeling of being watched.

Rose got up and left the station. Not realizing her instinct was right, there was someone following her.

-SHANDY-

Sharon and Andy drove around the bus station for a while before getting out and looking for her. Sharon went to the bathrooms while Andy went to security for a look at the cameras or if to see if anybody had seen her.

Sharon entered the bathrooms, to find a dozen toilet stalls. Most were open but a few were closed. Feeling a little awkward she waited for a couple minutes to see if anyone exited their stall. One woman did, she was short with choppy black hair perhaps in her early forties.

"hello there, I'm Captain Sharon Raydor of the LAPD and I was just wondering if you had seen a young girl with black hair, green eyes and stands around 5ft," Sharon asked as politely as she could. The woman stared at her chuckling as she left. Huffing Sharon took that as a no. With that plan failing, she decided that to call Rose might help.

"Rose" she called softly, as though not alarm anyone. Sharon called twice more before taking a shaky breath. Another woman came to the sinks and looked at her. She was dressed in a uniform that resembled those at the ticket desks.

"Do you work here at the station?" Sharon asked the woman s she washed her hands.

"I do, who's asking?" The woman replied slightly standoffish.

"Captain Sharon Raydor of the LAPD." Sharon introduced herself, taking out her phone and bringing up a picture of Rose. "When did you start your shift today?"

"About an hour ago," The woman still seemed a little cautious.

"Right, while you were working did you this girl? Has she been here, any of your colleagues mention a young girl? Anything at all" Sharon asked showing the younger woman the picture of Rose.

"No, I don't think so." The woman shook her head, Sharon slowly nodded and started to put the phone away. "Hang on, let me see that again." The station employee requested this time she looked at the photo closer squinting slightly. "Ask for Johnny at counter three, he mentioned a kid when I got in" The woman offered.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate your help very much." Sharon smiled before dashing out of the room and heading to counter three. Upon reaching counter three she discovered a long line. Sharon huffed, clearly the world didn't want her to find Rose. She joined the queue, suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder she leaped out of her skin.

"Sorry." Andy apologised "I was told to talk to Johnny, at counter three" he explained, Sharon nodded.

"Me too. I'll be damned if I have to wait in this line any longer" She mumbled, taking out her badge getting out of the line and simply walking to the front, Andy close on her heel.

"Excuse me" She pushed past the current customer who protested but was silenced by a glare and the flash of two police badges.

"I'm lieutenant Andy Flynn, this is Captain Sharon Raydor of the LAPD and we were told that you had a 12-year-old girl purchase a ticket from ya. Can you just tell us what happened?" Andy introduced, the older man on the other side shifted in his seat.

"Yeah, she was small and carried a sports bag. I don't remember where she went and we don't keep a constant record of everyone's ticket's" He explained shrugging his shoulder.

"And you didn't think it suspicious that such a young person was getting a ticket. How incompetent are you?" Sharon asked Andy placed a hand on her arm to calm her slightly.

"Listen, that girl is only 12 and she has epilepsy and without her alert bracelet on she could be in big trouble so think again, what happened?" Andy himself was a little irritated but kept his tone as level as he could.

"Okay, erm. I think she was headed for Bakersfield" he stuttered a little nervous of the two officers in front of him. "Oh hang on, no. I might have been Glendale. I honestly can't remember. She mentioned a brother." The guy panicked, Sharon and Andy rolled their eyes but thanked him and left.

"Now what? She's either in Glendale or Bakersfield, which is a big difference" Sharon sighed when they reached Sharon's car. Andy looked at her wearily.

"Maybe it's time we told the Chief and get some backup on this, Sharon. It'll help us" Andy suggested, Sharon nodded in agreement and Andy got his phone.

"Hello Chief Pope, It's Lieutenant Flynn. Captain Raydor and I have a situation." He began. Sharon started the car and drove back to the PAB.

-SHANDY-

Rose pulled her hood up and walked, she had made a mistake and now she was out at night in Bakersfield. She wandered the street trying to find somewhere to fix her issue.

The dark meant that Rose was unable to see the car following her and only realised when her bag slipped from her shoulder and two arms swooped her into the back of their car.

 **-SHANDY-**

 **Author's Note: Things are getting more and more dramatic. I have no clue when the next chapter will be up but for now, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Preview:** _"Tears welled in the little girl's eyes, honesty was always appreciated so why hadn't she had the sense to just been honest with her mom if she had then maybe she would be with her now."_

 **That-Geek**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 **Author's Note: I am so thankful that everyone enjoyed the last chapter, a part of me wasn't quite sure how it would be perceived. I always want to say that while some people have commented that Rose is 'stupid', she is 12 and she has been known to have anger issues so lashing out is quite an ordinary reaction for Rose at least in my head.**

 **-SHANDY-**

It had been a few hours since the search had been launched and they were lucky to find that Rose had gone to Bakersfield but the bus station cameras lost her quickly after they found her. After looking around the area they found she had walked to the train station where Mike, a local train station employee was found.

"Yeah, I was a little suspicious so I took a note. She was going to San Francisco, she paid in cash and when I looked at her she got defensive and said she was meeting her brother at the other end. I hope you find the kid. I'd kept an eye on her but shift ended an hour later so I don't know what happened" He explained, Sharon glared at him, there should be tighter rules for children travelling on their own like, they couldn't travel until permission was solidified.

The cameras at the station showed she stayed for a while and seemed surprised about something on her ticket. Sharon sighed as Rose slowly went out of the camera's radius. The team continued to work throughout Saturday, Emily came in, almost in tears, to apologise to her mom.

"Emily, calm down. Major Crimes and I will find her" Sharon reassured her eldest daughter.

"I know but if I'd paid more attention than I would have…" Emily stumbled over her own frustration.

"What? Gone into the bathroom with her. Whatever the reason, you couldn't have stopped it. Rose has a mind of her own and its one of the most stubborn minds I know" Sharon smiled, trying not show her true feelings of fear, frustration, anger and well, all the other emotions she was trying to control as the people who argued and fought with her most were racing to find her little girl.

Their break came when an older woman found a sports bag tucked into the edge of the sidewalk not far from the bus station at Bakersfield. It was brought up to the murder room where Sharon was invited to look through it.

"Now Captain, we need you to confirm this belongs to her." Chief Johnson explained, getting a glare from the captain who felt mocked by the blonde.

"Pillow, flashlight, book…well that's her Muhammed Ali book" Sharon placed the thing carefully down one by one on the table.

"How'd you know it's her's?" Provenza asked his arms crossed.

"Her name" Sharon replied opening the book to where Rosa Quinn Raydor was written in a child's writing "Now then, her tablet, which has a picture of us on her lock screen." Sharon brought the picture up, it was Sharon holding Rose on her back the little girl pulling a face. Ricky was stood with his arms around his mom and sister, Emily stood to his left laughing at the setup.

"That's you!" Brenda gasped, shocked. "You look so happy" She continued as though people from FID didn't do happy.

"I do smile and laugh, just not with _you_ " Sharon exasperated punctuated with an eye roll. She continued to look through the bad finding money, earphones, a mini first aid kit and sewing kit amongst a plethora of other random but helpful things.

"Her phone isn't here. She got it for her birthday…Emily did you try to activate her epilepsy app" Sharon turned to look at her other daughter.

"Erm I did but I didn't link it to her account and we have her bracelet" Emily sighed, afraid she had ruined their chances more.

"Did you log into her account?" Sharon asked.

"Erm yes but I couldn't add the bracelet" Emily sent a sad smile her mom's way.

"Well," Sharon began retrieving her phone "All accounts sync, for example, if she were to open the app she'd find out where I was and I can find…" Sharon trailed off as she looked at the app.

"Captain?" Andy stepped forward.

"She logged out" Sharon huffed "Why did I raise such a stubborn child? She knew I'd check this, Rose doesn't want to be found." Sharon became deflated then left the room with brisk walk. Emily looked to Andy and he caught her. The young woman sent him a look _'Go after her you idiot!',_ Andy nodded and once an appropriate amount of time past he too left the room.

"So, what do you think's going on with my baby sister?" Emily asked the otherwise oblivious detectives.

-SHANDY-

Sharon stood in the break room her back to the door. Her glasses were on the counter, her hands hiding her face. Andy walked over to her and stood beside her quietly. They stood in silence for a moment until Sharon lay her head on his shoulder prompting Andy to curl an arm around her waist.

"How did this happen?" Sharon asked quietly enjoying the momentary peace and quiet.

"I don't know Sharon. I keep wondering what made her want to go see Ricky." He sighed.

"I wish I knew. She was so happy and excited with all of her friends, maybe we should let them know. Chief pope wants to release information to the press and I think it's a plan, what do you say?" Sharon looked up at him, he stared at her eyes. So free with her glasses, he felt like he was seeing more of her, he was proud and honoured she felt comfortable to be less protected in front of him.

"Let's gather her friends, they might know something" He smiled and with the moment he kissed her forehead, Sharon hummed at the warm feeling, she had missed this, being in a comfortable relationship that was comfortable with affection; both ways.

With Jack, Sharon had always felt self-conscious with public affection. He was overzealous in many aspects, that's how he'd always been but his lack of subtlety when it came to Sharon had always made her nervous and hesitant of him. He'd even proposed to her in public. The waiter had brought over a singular cupcake with the ring on top, she was surrounded by strangers and while marriage to Jack had been on her mind the setting made her answer feel less genuine.

The two walked back to the murder room close enough to feel comforted but far enough apart to not rouse anyone's suspicions.

"Hey mom, I suggested we contact the other girls. Chief Pope also thinks letting some information to the press an idea and well the way her bag was we should think about people who might want to hurt you…you know through Rose." Emily explained, her dark eyes bubbling with hope and fear, the fear that it might not work and she'd have to live knowing she lost her baby sister.

"Ok, let's do that. I do request that we tell her friends then the press. It's better coming from someone they know rather than a news reporter" Sharon advised to which everyone agreed.

-SHANDY-

Rose's friends arrived one hour later, a little shaken about being called in at such a strange time. Mel arrived first followed by a tired and sullen looking Maura.

"What's up Captain?" Mel grinned.

"Bad things, sweetheart. After I left, did Rose say anything to you that might suggest she was leaving?" Sharon asked the two of them. Mel shook her heads "Maura?" Sharon tried to prompt her.

"Well at the cinema before I left. We hugged and she said, I'd been her greatest friend and then she thanked me. Like it was the last time we were ever going to see each other." Maura explained.

"Really? Now that I think about it, she did skip the pool this morning, which is weird because Rose has literally _never_ done that before." Mel sat forward.

"Ok thank you. Now then, here's what you have to know. Rose got on a bus to Bakersfield where she then disappeared. We're working to find her and as her friends I thought it wise to tell you before we release details to the press." Sharon explained slowly.

"She's gone" the girls chorused, Maura sank in her chair while Mel tried to hold her hand. Maura snatched her hand away and turned away, Mel stood and left the room.

"Are you okay, Maura?" Sharon walked round to Maura's side of the table crouching slightly to meet her eye level.

"I just don't want anything to happen to her" Maura had tears in her eyes, Sharon felt the young girl needed a hug thus placing an arm around her shoulders.

-SHANDY-

When Sharon and Maura left the interview room they saw that Maura had joined Commander Taylor in the cube going over Rose's school life.

"Ahh Captain, have there been any fights that has been reported to you?" Taylor asked, looking up at her.

"Well there was an incident with a boy a few years older than her. However I had that situation sorted and the young boys responsible were punished accordingly." She informed her superior.

"Can I have a name please Captain?" He asked.

"Mark Lincoln was the leader of their little ambush but he had two friends, Cole and Eddie." She relayed the information.

"They're twins. They don't like Rose, they're jealous of her boisterous behaviour being better than theirs" Mel spoke up. Taylor nodded and wrote it down. Maura sat with her friend and Sharon let them talk with Taylor.

The Murder room was quiet, Chief Johnson was talking to Tao and Pope quietly by the murder board. Everyone seemed busy. Andy looked at her and she headed towards his desk.

"Have you found something?" She asked.

"They've been looking through your old cases but I remembered something you said about your father and I've had a look at some trials he was attached to." Andy explained quietly

"Uh huh," Sharon nodded "There were a few cases, especially those who came from working class families." She continued "it wasn't great to be the daughter of a judge attached to unpopular cases" she smiled sadly, briefly remembering the times she was bullied about it.

"Ok, well, I had a closer look at that boy you said you never liked especially after his brother's involvement with your dad." Andy explained

"Jeffery Wilson, we knew of each other, well it was common knowledge he had a crush on me, which sort of intensified." She whispered.

"look at this file" he handed her a slim 'package' and she quietly skimmed over. Her eyes narrowed as she reads the information. She nods as she flicks the through the pages.

"I'm surprised he did so well. His mother left after the arrest of his brother and he was forced to change schools." She explained, her hand unconsciously rubbing the side of her neck. Sharon smiled at Andy while clutching the file she made her way towards the door.

"Captain, where are you going?" chief Johnson asked, turning to face the woman. Sharon's hand went back to her neck and she stumbled over her words.

"Erm…to get some coffee" She spoke slowly but was halfway out the door. As soon as she was out she headed for the stairs it was quicker than waiting for the elevator. She raced to her car she sat in the seat her eyes closed for a moment, remembering.

-SHANDY-

 _Sharon came dashing from the ballet studio, her hair in a pony tail swinging from side to side her once ghostly paled skin now sporting a tan from the short ballet tour she had the honour of performing in._

 _"Ronnie" the young boy came out of nowhere, causing Sharon to yelp out a little, before recognising the boy from her school._

 _"Jeffery, I haven't seen you since before I left, are you okay?" Sharon asked the grip on her bag tightening. He smiled at her stepping closer._

 _"I'm a lot better after seeing you, Ronnie" although it was dark she could tell by the way he stood he was blushing a little. Sharon had been taught to be respectful of others, even if your opinions clash so when he said this she tried not to huff or roll her eyes._

 _"Thank you, Jeffery but you know I'm seeing Jack" The young woman tried to keep the smile out of her voice. They had been dating for a couple of years. He was the most charming man she had ever met, perhaps excluding her father he was also charming, he was ambitious but he cared about Sharon and always encouraged her to do her best._

 _"Yes I am aware but…" he paused taking a deep breath in and stood closer reaching for her hand, "He doesn't deserve you, Ronnie. He wasn't exactly a man in waiting while you were away" he told her._

 _"Okay Jeffery, I have to go but I think you should stop talking to me, it really isn't good for either of us." Sharon smiled calmly. His face dropped, he looked as if he would cry. He stepped back and began to walk away._

 _Sharon shook her head and walked to the small car Sharon had bought, her father had decided she needed to learn some responsibility so she had worked both in a shop and on some dance projects that allowed her to save some money for her studies and to get herself some luxuries including her little car. As her hand reached for the handle she saw the reflection of Jeffery behind her._

 _It happened fast, the vice like grip he had on her wrist, the heat on her neck the screaming as he held her and reassured her but didn't even consider her pain, he was only concerned with his obsession for her._

 _"You have to be with me. I am better than him, we can go rent a boat and explore the world, you can dance anywhere you want, that's how good you are" She had been backed up against the car door. His body holding her against the car, one hand in her hair, his face nuzzling her neck. Sharon flinched noticeably when she felt his mouth connect with her pulse point. Jeffery growled and his remaining hand clenched. While he concentrated on this movement Sharon attempted to move but he gripped hair which exposed her neck. From the corner of her eye she could see light._

 _Sharon let a loud cry as the light hit the side of her neck, it was a lighter._

 _"See, this is what happens when I see you. A fire. A fire Ronnie, it burns strong and bright from the bottom of my heart." He cried, his hand weakened and the flame ceased to exist, his body slumped against her. Still stricken with terror she let out a shaky hand and with all her might pushed him away to the ground._

That night when she'd gotten home she had inspected her neck, to find a tiny imperfection on the right side of her neck, just behind her ear. The pain shocked her to the core and yet it had barely left a mark. He'd been charged for that month and he went to a juvenile detention centre for two years, he was let out for good behaviour. Sharon had noticed that his last known residence had been San Francisco, where it seemed he lived in a highly religious area.

She started the car and loaded in a location into her sat nav and drove as fast as legally possible.

-SHANDY-

Rose woke with a pounding headache, as she sat she realised how cold she was. Her eyes began to adjust and she found she was chained to the floor of some massive room, standing wasn't an option as her legs felt like jelly.

Tears welled in the little girls eyes, honesty was always appreciated so why hadn't she had the sense to just been honest with her mom, if she had then maybe she would be with her now. Then again, her mom hadn't been honest with her, Rose let that thought go immediately, now probably wasn't the time to be holding grudges. Her mom would be looking for her.

A door opened and a man walked towards her, he walked like a normal guy and as he got closer she saw he was smiling at her, he knelt down in front of her.

"Hey princess, you okay?" He asked with a suspicious kindness, he reached out a hand and stroked her hair, like her mom did when she was feeling well "I'm sorry I've had to be so rough but we needed to get mommy's attention, so she would come save us." He smiled sitting next to her, his arms stretched out towards her.

Rose stared at him, confused. She shifted away from him a little. He shrugged.

"Okay princess, I understand not much makes sense right now but I'll get you some food, then you and I can talk about where we should go first, after mommy gets here" He continued to smile at her as she squinted her eyes at him. He left leaving more questions than answers.

It took Sharon almost a half hour to get to the abandoned dock. She hoped this is where he'd taken her, Jeffery had always been a boat guy, he at one point owned a few, well his father did, but he had been an accomplished sailor.

Before getting out of the car she hid her gun, praying it was concealed enough. Her hands shook as she shut the car door and headed towards the abandoned boat house and dock.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's note: Next Chapter coming soon, hope you like this one and please leave a review on your way back, thank you.**

 **That-Geek**

 **Preview: "** _"I am sorry but…" she began/"No buts" he grabbed Rose's wrist and forced them apart_ **"** _._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

 **Author's note: So, glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter and welcome to the final chapter of this story. Like I said I am planning a sequel but that probably won't surface until maybe Christmas time, when I have a holiday away from University.**

 **I will continue all my thanks at the end so for now I will introduce the last chapter of** ** _"A Rose by Any Other Name"_**

 **-SHANDY-**

Jeffery sat at a little desk in the old office area, he'd constructed make shift surveillance so he could see her arrive. He watched her car arrive and he watched her get out. He felt a light ignite in himself, he had watched out for her over the years but it had been several years since he had last checked out what she was up to.

She was so beautiful; her hair was still full of colour. He was bursting at thought of looking into her eyes again. He sighed when he noticed her shaking, why was she so sad?

Jeffery waited until she was at the door and before she could knock he reached out grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms, he clutched her body as Sharon remained awkward and rigid. Jeffery shook her a little trying to loosen her up and elicit a response.

"Ronnie, what is it?" He asked her keeping an arm around her waist.

"Jeffery, did you take my daughter?" Sharon asked, trying her best to remain calm. He looked into her eyes, the greenest of green, every time he saw them it took his breath away and yet, they looked dull- what was wrong with her, why wasn't she happy to see him?

"No. I took _our_ daughter, she's safe with me, baby." He smiled at her "Let's go see her" He took her hand forcefully so she'd have no choice to hold his hand in return.

"Mom!" Rose shouted from her space on the floor as she tried to get up she faltered and fell. Sharon dashed to her side after yanking herself out of Jeffery's grip. She gathered Rose into her arms stroking her hair reassuringly.

"Oh sweetie, how I've missed you." She kissed her youngest daughter's forehead and looked up at Jeffery a glare set on her face. "What happens now? You want me to fall into your arms after you kidnap my child" She asked keeping a protective hold on said child.

" _Our_ child, _OUR little girl_. Why don't you know that?" He kneeled and took her face in his hands. "Ronnie, we are all together now, we can do we wanted when we were younger, see the world and you can dance again" He explained sweetly. Sharon looked at him her eyes wide as he bent his head down and kissed her, she screwed her face up to stop him but he didn't take the hint.

"Jeffery, why did you take Rose?" She asked tiredly

"I needed your attention, I wouldn't hurt her, she's _our_ baby" He replied, stroking Rose head and holding them close. "Now, I am going to go check our boat, you stay here, okay." He squeezed them both tightly and headed to the office.

"Mom, who is that guy?" Rose asked quietly, looking up with big eyes.

"Your grandfather put his brother into prison, who was in the army. Jeffery had a crush on me and once his family fell apart he pursued it quite vigorously." Sharon explained briefly, she turned to use tilting her head up and gently brushing her fingers again the mark on her head and looking straight into her eyes "Rose, he isn't well, so we need to help him, do you understand?" Sharon asked, making direct eye contact with her youngest daughter.

"Ok mom. I'm sorry I ran away, I was angry at you…" She began to apologise

"Rose, we can talk about that later, right now we need to focus on getting back to my car and getting back up." Sharon stopped her, she looked at the chains attached to the floor. Sharon yanked at them but it was no use. Jeffery didn't trust them at all. Sharon moved over to the corner where there were left over equipment, she heaved something heavy over and dropped it.

"Ronnie, what are doing?" Jeffery came dashing over after the noise startled him.

"She's in pain, I thought you didn't want to hurt her" Sharon answered slowly getting up from the ground.

"You should have asked babe." He retrieved a key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs, then he bent down and kissed the little girl's wrists to soothe.

"Thanks" Rose gave a shy smile, Jeffery smiled ruffling her hair but shooting daggers to her mother. He put an arm around Rose's shoulders and walked her to the office, Sharon in tow.

"Babe you stay there, I'm just giving her some food and water" He smirked. Sharon watched as he led her daughter to the office door, then cursed as he locked her in. She ran to the door but he pushed her back causing her to fall into the wall.

"Why don't you trust me? You aren't following the plan, _babe"_ He forcibly claimed holding her shoulder tightly.

"I'm sorry, Rose has a condition, I'm just over-protective." Sharon smiled.

"Oh, oh babe" He leaned his head against her shoulder laughing "I thought it was something bad like…" He paused, Sharon froze realising where his hands were.

"Bad? Is there something wrong?" Sharon held her breath as he slowly removed the gun, holding in front of her face loosely. He looked disappointed for a moment then his expression changed and he smirked. He leant in and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you dear but I've always been more of a lighter man, remember" he pushed back her hair and kissed the light scar just below her ear, Sharon shivered still rooted to the spot. He took her hand.

They walked to the office together, he placed the gun on the floor his foot gently resting on it as he opened the door. He pushed Sharon forward then retrieved the gun.

"Now then Rose, we are going to play a game" He announced with a smile, Rose nodded noticing the gun very quickly. "It's called bang, burn or bruise. I'll ask your mommy questions and if she answers them wrong well you'll be at the brunt of the consequences" He explained slowly.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her" Sharon interjected.

"Well I changed my mind obviously" He glared at her. "Ok, number one, what are we all?" he asks pushing Sharon into the chair and pulling Rose into a tight hold. Sharon is silent, she blinks and runs a hand through her hair baffled by his question.

"Oh no I'm sorry that was a bit difficult, I'll give you some options." He smirks "A: enemies B: a family unit or C: a serial killer and his next _victims_ " he relayed pressing the barrel to Rose's head.

"B! We're a family, right?" Sharon shouted, trying not to leap out of the chair and startle him too much.

"Well done, however this gun shows me you don't believe that answer so…" He paused then took the gun's handle and smacked her across the face with it, causing Rose to shout out and try to break free. Jeffrey took a deep breath then readjusted himself.

He took Sharon's collar and dragged her to the chains Rose had just been attached to and chained her up. Rose watched for a second before launching herself onto his back.

- **SHANDY-**

Across town in the Murder room, the team had long since realised that Captain Raydor had not gone for coffee. Andy sat studying his computer screen at the digital version of the file he had given her. Sharon must have known the man and where he had taken Rose and because he was stupid enough to not ask a little more. He vaguely remembered her talking about this Jeffery guy but could he remember what all the details? No. There was a detail it was on the tip of his tongue it was driving him crazy.

"Lieutenant Flynn, you were the last person to speak to her, what did she say?" Chief Johnson asked.

"Erm…well, we were talking about…" he stuttered, if he told them how he'd made the connection then it would reveal the relationship and that would bring on back chat he wasn't ready for. Andy huffed before standing and approaching the team.

"A while ago we were discussing her parents and her late father came up. To cut a long story short I was looking through some of his cases, a name, Jeffery Wilson stood out, he had a bitter and obsessive crush on her back when she was dancing" He explained, he looked at the blank faces of his team.

"Now, she told me about this guy, he had a hobby and I can't remember the hobby. She's gone after him, she's gone to get Rose, I know that but I…would you lot say something, please" He snapped folding his arms over his chest.

"she danced?" Julio asked

"That's what you pick up," He paused "She was a ballet dancer, if you must know. That's what inspired her daughter" He added

"what was the case?" Mike asked.

"It was Jeffery's brother, he had been meddling over-seas and his arrest destroyed the family name, his mother left, the family lost businesses and money. Jeffery had to leave his posh school, the one he attended alongside Sharon, erm Captain Raydor and he…." Andy paused his eyes grew wide. He looked at the murder board.

"There's a pattern." He stated.

"Pardon?" Chief Johnson asked.

"We ruled out a serial killer because there was no pattern but there is. In the last few weeks 3 women have been killed, Sonia Kelly, 19 year old tap dancer, she was found at a museum- a boat museum. Samantha Carey, 20 year old ballet dancer, was found in a boat. Finally Sara Connelly, a 21 year old ballet dancer, was found floating by the docks." Andy pointed to the murder board.

"Flynn, nothing connects them, they've never met. Sure their careers are similar and we looked at that." Provenza grumbled.

"They all have an S, their surnames are Irish, they all have auburn hair and they all dance." He elaborated, receiving somewhat blank stares. "Before she got married she was Sharon O'Dwyer, he's focussing on women who remind him of her and dumping them near boats because he wants his two truest loves to be together. Which means he has them at a dock but which one?" Andy explained.

"there's an abandoned one on San Pedro, it's about a half hour away." Gabriel Suggested. Andy turned nodding.

"Alright so if he has them both there we should approach with caution. We'll rollout, I don't want anyone injured but Rose is our priority" Chief Johnson instructed.

"What about the Captain?" Andy asked as they headed out.

"Why don't you take responsibility for your new girlfriend" Provenza grumbled straining his jacket.

 **-SHANDY-**

Jeffery roared out as Rose dug her nails into his scalp and face. Sharon took the chance and despite her limited movement she got to her feet.

The other two struggled for a moment, Jeffery tried to reach for the gun in his pocket but the young girl's foot was obscuring his pocket. He reached for the other pocket and pulled out the lighter holding it to her hand.

"Ahhh" Rose screamed losing her grip and falling to the floor with a thud. Sharon yelled out to her and tried to reach her but due to the chains was just shy of reaching her daughter, who had since curled into a ball.

"Now then let's have a little target practice, shall we?" Jeffery laughed and fired and shot at the space between Sharon and Rose, Sharon jumped back but the little girl barely flinched. He smirked and fired 2 more shots.

"Stop it" Sharon shouted "Why are you doing this? What do you want?" She continued, trying not to cry as hard as she wanted to.

"You! I want you. I want us again, the dreams and promises we made to one another, all of it but you aren't you anymore. You're different and you not my Ronnie anymore" He had since sat with her tears in his eyes as he held her face and tried to explain.

"Ok, ok then. Aren't I good enough for you?" she asked with big eyes.

"No. You aren't her and unfortunately I cant have any witnesses so I'm going to have to kill you, just like the others." He stood and organised the gun and pointed at her head.

-SHANDY-

The team had arrived and as they were exiting they all heard a gun shot, then a second and a third. They raced to the building and let themselves in.

They all took a deep breath as the saw the mass of blood around both Sharon and Rose. Andy hurried over to them, taking a limp Sharon in his arms, as he lifted her gently she smiled at him her eyes fluttering open.

"Hi" she whispered before letting her eyes slip shut again. He looked to the team who seemed to busy themselves by contacting the necessary people. As he held Sharon he watched Rose who had yet to move.

"Rose, are you okay" he asked cautiously, scared of any answer other than yes. He waited the silence killing him.

"I'm just great" She moaned then turning her head whispered ' _dad'_ only loud enough for herself to hear.

 **-SHANDY-**

Both Sharon and Rose were admitted to hospital and after being settle into a room they gave their statements to both major crimes and FID.

Sharon watched Rose sleeping in the adjacent bed, she had never felt so guilty. Why hadn't she have thought to stop him sooner? If only she had taken out the gun sooner and taken control of the situation. She let a cry muffled by her hand.

Andy had gone into the waiting room to inform Emily and Ricky of the situation, he had also decided to grab some water and food for when Sharon and Rose regained consciousness. As he reached their door he heard a noise; a muffled cry.

He dropped the snacks on the side and once again took Sharon in his arms as she cried out her frustrations, he gently stroked her hair as she fisted at his shirt.

"Why didn't I take control instead of validating his fantasy? I should have protected her by taking control? It's all my fault" She finally revealed.

"Sharon, you have no idea how he would have reacted if you had rejected his fantasy, he could have killed you both" Andy comforted.

"Yes, but she still got hurt, I should have prevented that, I am supposed to protect her." Sharon continued quietly. Her functional hand playing with the buttons on her shirt, the other arm the one that had been shot was lying still on her hip wrapped in a bandage and sling.

"It wasn't your fault" Rose croaked from her position on the other bed "I ran away and hid because I was mad. I wanted to hurt you because you had hurt me" She continued as she slowly sat up and turned to look at them both.

"Rose, that doesn't matter as soon as I found you it was my responsibility to protect you and minimise the damage I failed at that" Sharon daren't look at her daughter not only did she herself have a large bruise on her face but so did Rose, numerous scars and bruises as well as small marks from where the lighter was held against her hand.

"Stop that. You did everything you could to make sure I was safe and I got rid of it all and made sure that you couldn't protect me. I wanted this for you then but now, I'm sorry mom" Rose explained hurriedly, letting her head full towards the end.

Sharon slowly turned wincing when she heard her daughter's sharp intake. The older woman got up and moved to the other bed and curled her able arm around her daughter as much as she was able.

"Why did you run away, kid?" Andy asked smiling at them both.

"why did both of you lie to me? Mom you are always going on about honesty and yet you didn't think to mention that I'm not actually a Raydor" Rose replied bitterly. Sharon made a small noise and averted her eyes.

"Well Andy only found out at Christmas. Nobody else knows either, well your sister worked it out on your birthday but its all very complicated Roe and the basic fact is Andy is your biological father" Sharon told her. Andy stood at this point approaching them.

"I understand your frustration, trust me on that one, but I really want to be a part of your life so if you'll let me…" He smiled hopefully.

"No. In order to do that you'll have to tell everyone and…" Rose began

"Hey, let us worry about that. You just enjoy two parents" Sharon shushed her. Rose nodded then leaned slightly onto Andy.

 **-SHANDY-**

Brenda came into the room later on. She was baffled by the situation and didn't really know what to think about Andy and Captain Raydor's relationship.

"Well, I must say it is a bit of shock but I guess Andy, if you happy then I will try to make it easier for you" She smiled as Sharon lay on the bed with Andy holding her hand supportively.

"Thank You Chief we appreciate it. It hasn't been the easiest start but we know it is going to be a great thing" Andy chuckled winking at his other half, arguably his better half. Brenda awkwardly smirked along.

"However, Captain, Sharon, if you hurt him unnecessarily then I will come after you and you will pay for it." She warned as she stood crossing her arms defensively, Sharon nodded with respect, with that Brenda left the room.

Sharon didn't sleep that well that night, she held Andy's hand through the night but couldn't help but stare at her little girl all night, tears welling at her injuries. She was relieved that Jeffrey was dead and unable to harm any of her family again but part of her still wondered about his fantasy and mentality. She closed her eyes in attempt and prayed it would all work out in the end.

 **-SHANDY-**

 **Author's Note: We have come to an end. I am happy to say that I think I will do a sequel, let me know what you might like to see in that. I know there was some interest in Sharon and Rose having** ** _'The talk'_** **, which I also think would be quite entertaining, to both read and write.**

 **I know generally there are mixed emotions about Rusty but let me know if you'd be interested in seeing him, like it is in cannon or if he should be left out of this little AU.**

 **Thanks for reading and to everyone who left a review, I can't thank you enough.**

 **That-Geek**


End file.
